The Charmer and the Painter
by ringswraith
Summary: It is early 1900's in North America. Giovanni encounters someone who becomes an important figure in his life. Rated M for some sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers and Thank You's

Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. However, this story and the characters in it are the properties of pen names ringswraith and Mrs. Jasper Hale.

We would like to thank everyone at the Twilight Lexicon, in particular the forumers and the members of the Twilight Mafia, who inspired us to write this piece of fan fiction.

I would also like to thank Mrs. Jasper Hale for writing this with me. Thank you for letting me into your characters' world; I hope you had just as much fun with my world.

On to the story!

*****

Chapter 1

**Giovanni**

_Another day, another dollar._ At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

It was just past dusk. I had snuck onboard a ship and found myself in North America in the early nineteen hundreds. I observed the little plaza I was in. There weren't many people about, and those that were, were in a hurry to get home- likely to their families, and to hot dinners to take off the late autumn chill.

The thought of food made me growl. I needed to hunt, and soon.

I weighed my options. I had enough money to pay for supplies and rent for another week, at least. Beyond that… I needed to sell my paintings for anything extra. I needed to _paint_. I needed a lot of things… Some of which I would just have to do without.

I growled again. This line of thought never got me anywhere. I considered packing up what I had now and heading to my current abode, so I can head out of town sooner. I cast my eyes about the plaza again, trying to determine if anyone looked likely to buy a painting or three.

Then I saw her. She was young- very young- golden-haired with just a tinge of red in it. Short, and frail- she looked like a waif, and I would have thought her one had it not been for the sheer opulence of her attire. I knew not where someone would find a ball around here at this hour, but her pearl-encrusted gown seemed to hint that she knew just where to go.

That, and her… I could only assume the man accompanying her was her father. He was about a head taller than she, slender, dressed finely in black and topped with a like-colored hat. A chain dangled out of his coat pocket- it glinted like gold.

Their appearance confused me. Either they were careless about flaunting their wealth, or… they wanted people to know how rich they were.

I debated whether to ask them if they wanted to buy something, but I froze. Would such openly rich folk even look at my paintings?

Then I noticed her staring at my wares. She leaned towards her father, whispering something, then he too turned his gaze on me. He apparently made a decision, and walked towards me, his daughter in tow.

"Good evening," he drawled. He had an accent I wasn't familiar with.

"_Buona sera_," I replied.

"Ah- Italian!" he exclaimed. "A little far from home, aren't we?"

I shrugged. "Italy is full of artists."

He laughed. Behind him, his daughter smiled.

"Are you interested in anything?" I asked.

"My daughter here seems to like your landscapes," he said, indicating her with a wave of his hand. I took off my beret and gave her a bow, and she curtsied.

"_Mille grazie_," I told her. "Which one caught your eye?"

"This one," she breathed, pointing at an arctic scene.

"Ah, Siberia," I nodded.

"Siberia?" her father echoed. "You have traveled far."

"To seek inspiration," I explained.

It turned out that he wanted another landscape as well- something I painted from Asia- and after haggling for a minute we came to an agreement on price. I wrapped their purchases in paper and tied them together with a thin rope, so he could carry it home.

"Many thanks," he said as they left. She gave me one last appraising look before following after him.

"_Di niente_," I replied. I counted the money he'd given me again. It would be enough to last me a month!

Thankful for the encounter, I packed up the rest of my stuff and headed home. I may have the money now, but money wasn't going to buy my kind of food. I dropped off my items at my apartment, and waited for nightfall.

*****

**Roxanna**

Antoin held out his elbow and my childlike hands wrapped around it. I momentarily laid my head upon his arm but he shook it off. It wouldn't look proper if I looked asleep while walking and no man would take notice of me.

We made our way down the plaza streets looking like a father escorting his daughter to a party. I was wearing a pale pink gown that made my tiny body the more fashionable shape of the hourglass and to show I was still unmarried. Pearls were sewn into the bodice and skirt which made it fancy enough to wear to a ball worthy of a queen. My golden red hair was pulled up onto the top of my head with curls gently flowing out of the bun. Antoin was wearing the latest fashion in men's suits along with a new hat. Our clothes were the reward from my latest excursion. I had made away with enough to last our family years. Antoin enjoyed flaunting our wealth and I enjoyed making him, my mother, and my brother happy. People would stare at us, some with envy, others with hate, and some just out of shock of our flaunting.

Up ahead I saw someone, an artist selling his paintings. We walked near him and I tugged on Antoin's arm.

"Can we look? Just for a moment?" I whispered as I smiled up at him. I hardly got a response aside from the fact that we stopped in front of the artist.

The man was tall, towering over me like most anyone did. His hair was dark, short, and disheveled. Quite poor from the looks of him. This made me feel sorry for him, which made me want to buy something even more.

"Good evening." Antoin's Austrian accent was coming out. He had never rid himself of it.

"_Buona sera_." The artist was Italian. This made him all the more appealing to me. Why was he so far from home?

"Ah- Italian!" Antoin replied. "A little far from home, aren't we?"

"Italy is full of artists." The man acted as if it was no problem to be so far from home.

I couldn't stop smiling at him. He was much too poor for Antoin to allow me to go after him but there was something so unique about him. His eyes held many emotions all at one time.

"Are you interested in anything?" he said, and I nodded.

"My daughter here seems to like your landscapes," Antoin said, making my appearance known.

The artist bowed and I curtsied in response. He may be poor but he had manners.

"_Mille grazie_. Which one caught your eye?"

"This one," I whispered as I pointed to a painting. It was of a snowy place and was very different from the other paintings I owned. I had never liked living in the snow but it was amazing to look at.

"Ah, Siberia."

"Siberia?" Antoin's voice took on an air of questioning. "You have traveled far."

"To seek inspiration," he responded.

How many artists traveled the world to seek inspiration? He was so poor he couldn't have done it easily.

Antoin chose another painting, one I hadn't taken notice of and then began negotiating the price. I would have helped but I didn't want to cheat him from his money. There was something stopping me.

"Many thanks," Antoin told him as we started on our way again. I turned and looked at the artist again. I wanted to remember everything about what he looked like for I knew this wouldn't be the last time I saw him. I wanted to find out more about the man's travels and history.

"_Di niente_." I heard him call in response.

"AnneMarie will love the painting I chose, don't you think?" Antoin's voice brought me back to the present. I nodded. "Why did you choose this one? It is so different from the other landscapes you have."

I thought for a moment. "The others are all of spring and summer. I have yet to have one of winter. The next shall be of fall." He looked down at me and I turned my face away from him. I don't think he believed me.

"We shall return these to the house and then we will go to the ball. The faster we find you a man, the faster we can leave this town full of so many poor people."

I didn't respond because right then, I didn't want to leave this place. This artist was too fascinating for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Giovanni**

I decided to get going on some paintings. Hopefully I could have some ready to sell by tonight.

The knock on the door was unexpected. I actually dropped my brushes. And my palette. They clattered to the floor noisily. Who on earth could it be?

Whoever it was knocked again. At this point, manners dictated I answer the door, so I went and did just that. And the person behind the door surprised me all the more.

It was the young lady whose father bought those paintings a few nights ago, except she was dressed plainly. This led credence to my "dress to impress" theory. "_Buona dia_," I managed. "Er… May I help you?"

She looked a little unsure- her eyes darted around for a bit before settling on me- but she took a deep breath and spoke. "You are the painter, yes?"

I nodded. "_Si._"

She hesitated. "May I come in?"

I blinked. "Well… I suppose." I stepped back and opened the door wider, and she slid into my apartment.

If you could really call it that. The majority of the floor space was covered in paper, catching the drippings from several half-finished paintings set on easels.

I watched as she took everything in, spinning in place. "I apologize. I don't really get guests."

She just nodded. Looking at the paintings, she asked "May I?"

I shrugged. She took this as affirmation, and glided around the easels, spending some time staring at each one before moving on. She reminded me of a butterfly dancing among the flowers.

Suddenly she was back in front of me. For some reason I became very self-conscious of the fact that I was not wearing a shirt, and covered in multi-colored swaths of paint.

"Tell me your name," she commanded in her sultry voice.

"Giovanni," I answered. "May I know your name?"

She ducked her head and smiled. "Roxanna." Nodding at the paintings, she looked at me again. "You're very talented."

A grin threatened at the corner of my lips. "I'm not that talented."

"Hmm." She tapped a finger against her lips, which were pulled into a pout. They looked very appealing on her. "You're also humble." She suddenly changed topics. "Tell me- do you do portraits?"

"I do," I answered quickly. She brushed her hair back, and I noticed that it really did have a slight tinge of red in it. I found myself imagining how to get just that shade of color with my paints…

"Can I convince you to do a portrait for me?" she asked, bringing me back to the present.

"Me?" I asked. "Surely you can afford for a professional to do that."

She shook her head. "I want you to do it. You have no reason to refuse, and I'll make sure it's worth your while."

Well, of that last part, I was sure about. I could use a change of scenery, too… I sighed, giving in. "Very well. But I'm afraid I don't have anything you can change into for a portrait." I went to retrieve a blank canvas and easel.

"That is fine. I wasn't planning on wearing much."

"_Scusi_?" I turned back to face her, and froze.

She had taken off her blouse, and stood there wearing black lingerie. She had frozen in the act of gathering her hair over her head, and the movement accentuated her chest. I stared longer than was absolutely proper before averting my face. "_Mi dispiace._"

She laughed lightly. "Do you see something you like?"

I didn't answer. Instead I said "I don't think this is a good idea."

"No?" She was right in front of me again- how did she move so fast? She was so close I could smell her- she smelled sweet. Not in an annoying or cloying way… Like sugarcane smells sweet. But her scent was so much more potent.

Her fingers danced up my torso. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

I faced her, intending to tell her to back off, but I made the mistake of meeting her eyes… Warm and inviting, like liquid amber. Whatever I was going to say stuck in my throat.

"The silent type, hmm?" She continued to touch, and I felt long-buried emotions stirring within me. "I can work with that," she continued. I gasped as she hit a sensitive spot. "I can make you talk." She brought her lips to bear, and I closed my eyes, a moan escaping my lips. "That's it," she breathed against my chest. "Let yourself go, painter."

My hands went up around her, caressing her form. She was surprisingly firm despite her frail appearance. "Yes," she hissed, snaking one arm around my neck. She pulled herself up so she could whisper in my ear. "Do what comes naturally."

I started to get frustrated with her lingerie- where the blazes were those clasps?! I turned my head to kiss her cheek, trying for her lips, but she kept moving them away.

She slid a finger down the waist of my pants. I growled.

"Off," she demanded. She unfastened them, and I pushed them down, stepping out of the legs.

She danced away from me, inclining her head towards my bed. I took a step to follow her- and I felt something catch my foot.

I fell.

In retrospect, I should have checked to make sure my feet were free from my pants. It turns out they weren't, and that's what tripped me. In any event, I fell onto several easels, and when the dust cleared I was partially buried in wood and canvas.

My head was suddenly clear. What was I doing? Had I really been that ready to…

My thought stopped as I turned to face her. She had one hand on her mouth, eyes wide… Then, she collapsed to the floor, laughing.

I didn't know what else to do.

So I laughed with her.

*****

**Roxanna**

"Where are you going?" The deep voice behind me scared me. I guess I wasn't as sneaky as I thought.

"I am going to play games with a few of the boys we met the other night." I rolled my eyes to add a little bit of annoyance. I hoped Antoin wouldn't catch on to my lie.

He didn't. He nodded and I slipped out of the door. I was dressed perfectly for the occasion in a simple blouse and skirt.

I waited until I was far enough from the house before I slipped off the street to a back alley where the scent of the artist had led me. I was going to find the man I had purchased a painting from recently. I didn't know why I was so intrigued by this painter. Maybe it was that he was so travelled, yet so poor. Or that his eyes said more than his words.

Arriving at the door of the small apartment, I gently knocked. I heard quite a commotion behind the door but still no answer. I knocked again. This time the man I was looking for opened it. I could tell he was surprised to see me. I looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one was watching.

"_Buona dia_," He seemed to remember his manners. "Er… May I help you?"

My eyes settled upon him. He was shirtless; his torso was sculpted and splotched with paint. His hair was disheveled but his goatee was still very neatly trimmed. "You are the painter, yes?" I spoke quietly, unsure if anyone was listening and he responded with a simple "_Si_."

I second-guessed my decision to come here. "May I come in?"

"Well… I suppose." He moved away from the entrance and I slipped through it. I stood in the middle of the simple room and spun around, my skirt floating up. I imagined I probably looked like a wild child in a field of flowers. There was a simple bed and many easels. Underneath it all, on the floor, was paint-covered paper.

"I apologize. I don't really get guests."

I just nodded at him and gestured toward the paintings on the easels. "May I?"

He didn't give much of a response, so I proceeded to float from one painting to another, studying each one before I moved on. When I was finished, I stood in front of him, studying the colors on his chest.

"Tell me your name," I whispered, trying to draw him in.

"Giovanni," he spoke. "May I know your name?"

I looked at the floor and smiled. They didn't normally care what to call me. "Roxanna." I gestured toward the paintings again as I smiled up at him. "You're very talented."

"I'm not that talented."

I could tell he was flattered and I was enjoying it. "Hmm." I slightly puckered my lips and brought a finger to them. "You're also humble."

Trying not to bore him, I switched the discussion to a more neutral subject and to the reason I was here. "Tell me- do you do portraits?"

"I do," he answered quickly. He was more comfortable with this. I brushed a strand of hair off of my shoulder. I knew it was a good idea to wear my hair down while working. It was an eye catcher and it had done its job well today. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

I brought his attention back to the task at hand. "Can I convince you to do a portrait for me?"

"Me?" He seemed to think I was joking. "Surely you can afford for a professional to do that."

I disagreed with a shake of my head. "I want you to do it. You have no reason to refuse, and I'll make sure it's worth your while." I wondered if he had caught on to the multiple implications of my statement. He turned and began gathering things.

No, he was still oblivious.

"Very well. But I'm afraid I don't have anything you can change into for a portrait." When he turned his back I went straight to work.

I slipped off my skirt first, my sheer black stockings the only thing left covering my legs. Next came my blouse. Under it, I was wearing the newest fashion in corsets. It had beautiful beading on the front and the clasps in back were pearled. He would appreciate the detail. "That is fine. I wasn't planning on wearing much." I had begun pulling my hair up into a bun.

"_Scusi_?" He turned around and stared. I could tell he was enjoying what he was seeing but was too much of a gentleman to take advantage. His eyes quickly left my body.

His embarrassment made me giggle. "Do you see something you like?"

He continued to look away. "I don't think this is a good idea."

I moved toward him. My closeness shocked him again.

"No?" I questioned as my small fingers traced sections of his chest. "What's wrong?" My voice was just above a whisper with a slight sultry twang to it. He had fallen for it. His dark eyes met my light ones and I knew I had snared him.

"The silent type, hmm?" I let my nails lightly scratch his skin. "I can work with that," I continued as one hand went to a spot right beneath his collarbone. He gasped and I knew I had found the perfect spot to start with.

"I can make you talk." My lips slowly touched his sensitive spot. He moaned and I pressed harder. "That's it," I quietly said into his chest. "Let yourself go, painter."

He couldn't contain himself any longer. He took my small form into his hands, which were rough and gentle at the same time. They roamed my body and I let myself enjoy it as much as he was.

"Yes," I gasped as one of my hands slid up his chest and around his neck. I pulled myself up onto the tips of my toes. "Do what comes naturally." My voice sounded seductive even to my ears. His breath was blowing my hair around and I knew he could smell the scent that was helping draw him in. I had a sweet smell. His was different, more like apples. I breathed it in again as his hands became more urgent. I could feel his fingers fumbling with the clasps of the corset. I knew I would have to help him with that later. I slid down onto the flat of my feet and let him continue. His lips came down, searching for mine, but I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction yet. They met my cheek and his frustration was released through his hands and onto my body.

He would get bored if I let him continue without more coercion. One finger slid to the waistband of his pants and then beneath it. He growled in response which brought a smile to my face.

"Off," I seductively commanded as I unfastened them. He pushed them down and stepped out of them. I pushed off his chest and turned my back to him, making my way to his small, simple bed. I assumed he was following me when I heard a loud thump and then the sounds of everything behind me collapsing. I turned around and saw Giovanni, with his pants to his ankles, on the floor, covered in dust, and surrounded by easels and paintings.

I tried to stop myself from laughing by covering my mouth but it was too funny. The look of mixed confusion, surprise, and embarrassment on his face was priceless. I fell to the floor and stopped suppressing the laughter. At times, I was laughing so hard I couldn't even take a breath. He was laughing with me and when I finally gained a small amount of control, I crawled over to him and laid my head on his shoulder and one of my hands on one of his naked knees. I knew that I would have to explain to him what had happened but I decided it could wait. I wanted to just revel in this moment of pure happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Giovanni**

I had to admit, it was pretty funny. Plus, her laughter was infectious.

And I hadn't laughed like this in a good, long time.

Eventually, our laughter died down. She curled up against me, one hand playing with my knee- but the desire was no longer present. And I noticed other things about her: the temperature of her body, and the lack of a heartbeat.

"You're a vampire," I observed.

She giggled lightly. "As are you."

I let out a slow breath. "Observant. I must apologize; I'm normally much more in control of my equilibrium than this."

She traced a line up and down my stomach. Her touch was light, feathery… "I'm sorry, too," she said. "For using my charm on you."

"Charm?" I echoed. "You manipulated me?"

"Only a little," she answered. She kissed my collarbone. "How did that feel?"

I shrugged. "Nothing special."

"Look at me."

I faced her, and found myself drowning in her amber eyes. This time, when she kissed the same spot, I felt a shudder ripple through my body. "And how did that feel?"

I swallowed loudly. "Like I need a cold shower."

She laughed.

"You do realize you're seducing a married man, no?"

She blinked. No, she didn't. I waved my hand towards her portrait, hanging opposite my bed.

"She is beautiful," she said. "Where is she?"

"Dead." I was almost surprised at how detached my voice sounded. "Killed by nomads."

Roxanna looked a trifle shocked. "Killed? Why?"

I pondered how to answer that. "Have you ever met a human who smelled… irresistible?"

"No."

Hmm. "Well, let's just say she smelled very good. And I failed to protect her."

She was silent as she processed this information. "Wait. So you're saying she was human?"

I nodded.

"Forgive me if I sound insensitive, but… Why did you not change her?"

"I was still young to this life- I did not have the advantage of being mentored by my… creator, sire, whatever you would call him or her. And so I never knew I could."

Another few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry," she finally offered.

I smiled. "_Grazie_."

"Tell me about her?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. This wasn't something I liked talking about. On the other hand, I had nothing else to do. "How about a deal? I tell you my story if you tell me yours."

I let her contemplate it. Finally, she nodded. "Deal."

I kicked off my pants, and stood up. I offered her my hand, and invited her to my bed. She lay down, looking questioningly at me. I nodded, and then sat at the edge, my back towards her.

I took several deep breaths before launching into my story.

*****

**Roxanna**

It had taken a long time, but our laughter slowly quieted. I pulled myself in closer to his body and his arm wrapped around my back. His cold skin was touching mine. My hand was still on his knee and I began to trace letters on it with my fingers. This was comfortable and I didn't want to break the silence.

"You're a vampire." He broke the silence with that? For an artist he wasn't as observant as I had thought.

I giggled again but this time I was able to stop. "As are you." I had figured it out when my hands first touched his chest and there was no heartbeat under my fingers. I hadn't seduced a vampire in many years so this encounter was refreshing. I didn't have to hold back like I did with fragile humans.

He seemed to sigh. "Observant. I must apologize; I'm normally much more in control of my equilibrium than this."

I ignored his apology and moved my fingers to his chest, slowly touching each spot of paint. "I'm sorry, too," I knew I had to apologize and explain that what he had been ready to do wasn't really him. "For using my charm on you."

"Charm?" He was confused. "You manipulated me?"

"Only a little," I responded. I wanted to demonstrate so I found that spot on his chest and touched my lips to it. "How did that feel?"

"Nothing special." He was completely unaffected by the touch. I smiled inwardly at the anticipation of the look on his face when he figured out how I worked.

"Look at me." I looked up at him. My golden eyes met his dark amber ones yet again. I put little effort into it, since I knew how it would affect him. I kissed the previous spot again and felt his body shiver.

"And how did that feel?" I smiled innocently as I looked at him again.

I heard him swallow. "Like I need a cold shower." I knew I shouldn't feel so proud of myself but I couldn't help it. I laughed at him. He seemed slightly nervous.

"You do realize you're seducing a married man, no?" His question surprised me. I hadn't noticed any sign of a woman while I was here. He pointed toward a portrait of a beautiful woman. I had noticed her when I was first looking at the paintings. It almost looked as if she was standing right here. He had painted her like an angel.

I found my voice. "She is beautiful. Where is she?" I was a bit annoyed that I hadn't figured out that she lived here.

"Dead." His voice sounded dead too. "Killed by nomads."

I wondered if my shock and confusion showed on my face. "Killed? Why?"

He hesitated. For some reason I knew it wasn't because he was trying to lie. "Have you ever met a human who smelled… irresistible?"

I'd become too unattached to humans to notice their smell. "No," I shook my head, my hair following.

"Well, let's just say she smelled very good. And I failed to protect her." This didn't make sense. Had she been a vampire why couldn't she save herself? Then it hit me.

"Wait. So you're saying she was human?" I got no response, just a nod. Antoin had changed AnneMarie because she smelled wonderfully and he wanted that smell forever. It was years later that they found that they loved each other. Did Giovanni not want her enough for that?

"Forgive me if I sound insensitive, but… Why did you not change her?" I knew that I had confusion written all over my face. My eyes darted around the room to distract me from looking at him. I needed to process what was going on.

His voice was quiet, sad. "I was still young to this life- I did not have the advantage of being mentored by my… creator, sire, whatever you would call him or her. And so I never knew I could."

If I would have been human, I would have cried now. You could see his love for her when he spoke about her. He was hurt that he hadn't kept her.

"I'm sorry." That was all I could think to say. I knew it wasn't much but I truly was sorry for him.

He smiled a small smile. "_Grazie_."

"Tell me about her?" Would he? I had never seen a love like this. One that lasted even after the other was gone. The love I had witnessed was fake, brought on by my charms.

He seemed hesitant about it. "How about a deal? I tell you my story if you tell me yours."

This caught me off guard. I didn't tell my story because I was a bit ashamed of it, but it wasn't fair to make him talk about his past and things that had hurt him, if I wasn't willing to do the same. "Deal."

His legs kicked the pants that were still around his ankles off, and he stood up. His height made me feel childlike. He extended his hand out to me and I lightly placed one of my own into his. He helped me stand and led me toward the bed. He brought me around to one side of it and gestured that I should get on. I didn't understand what he was doing. We were past this, but I would play along. I laid down, propping myself up on one elbow. I looked at him with questions in my eyes and he nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed, as far from me as possible. I could only see his back. He was inhaling deeply and then his voice broke into my thoughts as he told a magical story of a girl named Margherita and her untimely death.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Giovanni**

I stared at her portrait as I spoke. "I was just over a century old, and still living in Italy. I met her one night in a plaza, after rudely bumping into her parents since I wasn't paying attention to where I was headed." I chuckled at the memory.

"That's when it hit me- her scent. I don't know how to make you understand this, but she smelled incredibly tempting. It took all of the willpower I had earned in all my years of abstinence from human blood to get away from her- the pull was so strong.

"Later, I tried to find her. I pretended to be doing portraits for a low price, and her father wanted one of his family. When it came time to paint her, her very presence threatened to undo me. Her mother misunderstood my severe concentration for attraction, and told me that Margherita- that was her name- wasn't seeing anyone. Of course, I understood her to mean that in more than the literal sense."

"Literal?" Roxy looked confused for a moment. "Was she blind?"

I turned so she could see me nod. "Since birth. And that's why no one was interested in her. But her mother's words made me think about the situation. Before I really knew what was happening, I asked her parents if I could take their daughter to dinner.

"I found myself falling for this human girl," I smiled fondly. "By the third dinner, she had figured out that I was… less than human. She would never say that, of course. And so I told her my story, and to my utter surprise, she decided to stay with me.

"We were married after a few years. Those years will be the best years of my life. Of course," I sighed, "that all ended when two nomads decided that they wanted my wife for a snack."

The memories of that night flooded my vision, and I tried to shut them out. But it was too late- this story needed a conclusion, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

I brought myself back to the present, finding that I had closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands. My body shook, and I realized I was crying.

I felt two arms wrap around me, and Roxy put her cheek to my shoulder. "Say no more," she whispered. "I don't like seeing you in pain."

I tried to snort, but it came out as a sob. I took a few minutes to compose myself. She helped my efforts immensely- she ran her fingers through my hair, and drew soothing circles on my chest. "You know, I haven't had a hug in ages," I told her.

She responded by tightening her grip.

"_Grazie_." I took one of her hands and kissed her palm. "You have no idea what this means to me."

I felt her smile against my skin, and she planted a kiss on my collarbone. "I can't imagine- how lonely it must be. How long has it been… since..?"

"Over two and a half centuries."

I heard her gasp. "Oh, Giovanni. I am truly sorry."

She couldn't see the half-smile on my lips. "I couldn't bear to remain in Italy, so I left. I haven't been there since. I travelled, selling paintings to secure passage and anything else I needed. Did the odd job here and there. Never stayed in one place too long. Just… looking for distractions.

"And here we are," I smiled.

She smiled back.

I patted the space next to me, and she scooted back. I shifted, lying down on my back. I held the arm close to her out in invitation, and after a moment she took it, laying her head on my shoulder and placing one arm on my chest.

"Do you mind?" I asked, stroking her hair. It was a really interesting color.

"No. Do you?"

I smiled. "No. I've forgotten how wonderful it is to be touched."

She started tracing the paint splotches on my chest. "You're a mess."

I laughed. I wondered if she knew on how many levels that hit home. "I'm a messy painter. Maybe I'll show you sometime."

"Promise?" She peeked at me through her lashes, using her seductive voice.

"Promise," I agreed. "No charm required." She laughed. "So, I told you my sob story. Your turn."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Roxanna**

I wasn't sure where to start or what to add in or leave out. He told me of Margherita, but I didn't have anyone like her in my life. I hadn't been around nearly as long as him, either. My fingers stopped right above his navel and I began.

"Well, I guess I will start from the beginning." I started moving my fingers again.

"I was born almost a century ago, the youngest of five and the only girl. My parents and brothers spoiled me rotten and I never wanted for anything. My young appearance kept my family from ever treating me like an adult..." My voice trailed off and I smiled at the mental picture I had of my human family. None of them would be alive any longer. Maybe a few nieces and nephews but they would be quite old. I shook the picture out of my head. I could still feel his hands in my hair and they would occasionally touch the skin of my bare back.

"The day of my twentieth birthday, a young man I had been courting asked for my hand, and my parents accepted. The wedding would be three months later, in the middle of summer. My dress was a beautiful Spanish lacy affair, and the veil was made to match. I went for my last fitting on the eve of the wedding. The store was across the street from my home, and I saw a man. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen." Antoin's face that night came to mind. He was still as handsome. "I don't know what happened after that except I woke underground, with this thirst that took over everything."

I looked up at him and made sure he wasn't bored. I didn't find my story very interesting. He nodded and I took that as a sign to continue. "I never left that place until Antoin, the man who changed me, found me and took me to his home. He had a wife and son, AnneMarie and Alex, and wanted a beautiful daughter. He wasn't happy to learn my age but figured we would just lie about it. He told me that it was illegal to kill humans and animals were the only way to feed. I know now that is a lie but human blood doesn't bother me." Maybe that was why I couldn't understand his thirst for Margherita.

"We move every few months to a year. I've traveled the world with them and we are here, for now." I didn't want to tell him why we moved so quickly. He would think less of me then he probably already did.

"And the sob part?" His voice broke into my thoughts. I looked up and saw him smiling at me.

"The rest of my family had powers. I had nothing. At least that is what we thought. We were in Tyrol, Austria at the time and Antoin took me shopping. I found a street dealer selling fine jewelry and I couldn't afford everything I wanted. That is when I decided I would turn on the womanly charm and try to at least negotiate the price. He looked into my eyes and I asked him again what the price was and he said there was no need to pay and I should take whatever I wanted. You should have seen the ridiculous look on his face." I giggled at the memory of seeing him shake his head as I walked off, realizing what had happened. "Antoin had been watching and realized we could use this."

My next words got caught in my throat. Would he look at me with the same disgrace Alex had when he learned what I was?

"We use my charms to make money. I find a wealthy man, steal his heart along with his money, jewelry, any valuables I can find and then we leave." I felt his body tense and then relax. I shut my eyes and forced myself to finish.

My voice was hardly more than a whisper and I was practically sobbing. "No one ever suspects this sweet and innocent face of ever being able to commit such a crime. I've robbed men of everything they've ever worked for. I've destroyed their livelihood, yet continue to do it so my family will be happy."

I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled my body closer to him, waiting for the rejection. It didn't come. Instead, he hugged me closer and kissed my hair. I let out the breath I had been holding in and proceeded to let my fingers dance on his stomach.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?" I wasn't sure if I'd heard him right.

"Are you happy?" he repeated.

I thought about that. "I suppose I am. I love my family- I would do anything for them."

He was silent for a minute, then he rubbed my back soothingly. "I'm hardly one to comment about your way of life," he began. "I have my reasons, and you have yours. I may not like them, but you seem like a good person." He turned to leer at me. "And, you haven't taken advantage of me yet."

I slapped his flat stomach, and he laughed. "Sorry," he chuckled.

We stayed like this for a little longer when I realized how late it would be getting. Antoin would be getting suspicious soon. I pushed myself up to a sitting position.

"I should be going. It wouldn't be proper for a lady to stay out much past dark without an escort."

I stood and proceeded to put my clothes back on. I would have to think of the names of games that were popular on my way home.

"Will I see you again?" I turned towards him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed again. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to," he continued rapidly. "It's just… I get lonely. I haven't spoken to anyone like this in…" his voice trailed off as his eyes dropped to the floor.

I floated back to him and pinched his cheek. "I'll come by when I can, okay? Besides," I added, keeping my voice light, "you still owe me a portrait."

His eyes widened, and he stammered something that sounded like an "Okay." I winked, and danced out of his apartment.

I wondered if he would notice the bills I snuck into his pants pocket. I had no idea how much money easels cost, but I felt responsible for his breaking several of them.

With a sigh, I faced homeward and started thinking up a suitable story for Antoin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Giovanni**

I couldn't help it- once she left, I took a cold shower, cursing my body for reacting like that- charm or no charm. I haven't felt this way since… I tried not to think about it.

When I was done I cleaned up, levitating all the broken easels into a pile by the door. I sighed at the thought of having to replace them. I put my pants back on, and felt something in my pocket. I pulled out some large bills.

I blinked. I didn't recall earning this much… There was a hint of a sweet scent on it, and I knew she must have slipped it there. Well, this would take care of the easels, and then some.

I put on a shirt and coat, and selected some paintings to bring with me. I only had five completed at this point, so I packed those into a large canvas pouch, slinging the strap over my head. I would buy the easels from a woodworker and use those to display them. I locked my apartment and headed out into the darkening afternoon, tossing the broken easels into a heap of trash on the way.

At the woodworker, I paid for my easels and caught an interesting piece of information: apparently there was a party tonight, in one of the richer sections of the city. I made a hasty decision and walked in that direction. Part of me hoped that the wealthy would buy my paintings. But if I were really being honest with myself, I wanted to see if Roxanna would be there.

I found a nice corner near a streetlamp to set up shop. Across the way was the house hosting the party; a rather large building, possibly five bedrooms or so.

Guests started to arrive as the day faded into early evening. I peddled my wares, and in no time at all my five paintings had been purchased. I packed up, but decided to hang around, in case she walked by.

I didn't have to wait too long. She was a vision in white, escorted by someone else tonight- maybe another of her family? Another woman was with them, probably her "mother." They all entered the house across the way.

It wouldn't do for me to loiter, and I wasn't really keen on watching Roxanna at "work," so I went back home. I slipped an envelope with this week's rent and my unit number on it under the landlord's door, and headed into my apartment.

I left my canvas pouch by the door, shutting it behind me. Night had fallen; I kept my place dark, not needing illumination to see. I hung my coat on an empty easel, tossed my shirt on top of it, and then my pants on top of that. I slid onto my bed, drawing the threadbare covers on top of me, and moved a pillow down, hugging it to my side.

If I tried hard enough, I could imagine it was my wife in the bed with me, just as it was all that time ago. I never got tired of her touch, and thankfully neither did she.

I whiled away the night with memories of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Roxanna**

It was dark enough outside that I didn't need to worry about the sun. I walked down the street as if I had just been taking a stroll. It didn't take long to arrive back out the house I was staying in. I opened the door and AnneMarie was waiting for me. She jumped off the couch that she had been reading on and was standing next to me with excitement in her eyes. She put both her hands on my shoulders.

"Did you like any of them?" AnneMarie had always hoped I would find a man I liked enough to change, instead of stealing his money. I shook my head and she just nodded. "Maybe you just need to get to know them better." I smiled a sad smile at her.

Antoin appeared at the top of the staircase. "How did it go?" His deep voice echoed in the small space.

"It went well." I ducked into the parlor and sat down, picking up the latest catalog. I heard the sound of footsteps follow me and I inwardly groaned. "Nothing significant happened. We played some cards, had some drinks, then they went riding and left me with a few of their sisters." That was believable.

"Did you find out which one would be best?" I shook my head apologetically. "Could you try to hurry it along?" I nodded and turned to look at him. "Oh, and we have a party to attend tonight so be ready in two hours. Different people will be there so wear something pretty." He winked and I smiled as he left. I went to my room to prepare for the busy evening ahead, reminiscing over the days events.

One hour and forty-five minutes later...

I walked down the stairs wearing a simple white gown. The bodice was a pearly white silk and the skirt was multiple layers of white lace. My hair was piled onto my head with a few strands hanging down. My brother Alex was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, along with Antoin and AnneMarie. It was quite a treat to be escorted by Alex instead of Antoin.

We arrived at the party and I could hear the conversations and voices all intermingled. I could feel the eyes watching. We were newcomers so everyone was curious. Inside I was passed from Alex to AnneMarie. Until approached by the host or hostess, we would stay together. It didn't take long. An older woman with a younger one came along. The girl looked to be maybe 17 or 18.

"Good evening." The older woman's voice was deep. "Welcome to my home! I am Mrs. Daemon and this is my daughter, Brianna." My mother introduced us. We curtsied to each other and her mother handed her off to me as she took my mother's arm and walked away.

Brianna leaned towards me. "I believe it is my duty to go and flaunt you around. Mother wants to make sure everyone knows I am "in" with the new family." I smiled gently at her as we approached a group of young men laughing about something. She patted one of their shoulders and he turned in response. He smiled at her and then me.

"This is my brother Charles. Charles this is Roxanna Bengaza but she prefers Roxy." He held out his hand as I put my own into it. He bowed as I curtsied. "She and her family just moved here." I smiled to confirm and he nodded.

"Oh, I see Ida. Charles, take Roxy and keep her company." She placed my hand on his arm, and I smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I think this was planned by my sister and mother the moment they saw you walk in."

I tried to act as innocent as possible as he introduced me to the group of men he had been talking with. I spent the rest of the night on his arm. I wouldn't have been able to let go had I tried.

Antoin was pleased with what he saw and I knew that this young man was headed for a world of hurt.

We left in the early morning hours. Charles and Brianna were sad to see me go but I assured them I would see them soon. When we were out of hearing distance, Antoin looked down at me. "Get to work."

No response was necessary.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Roxanna**

I left my room a few hours later and Alex was there waiting for me again. He had something in his hand and he held it out to me. I took it from him and opened it. It was an invitation to tea this afternoon with Brianna and Charles. I winked over at Alex, pleased with myself, as Antoin appeared in the hallway.

"You made quite an impression on the boy." I nodded at him. Had he expected them to reject me? I looked at the clock he held out to me. I had very little time to prepare. I wore a white silk dress underneath a sheer pink cover. It was a bit fancier than my everyday wear.

Arriving at their door, I was escorted straight into the parlor. Charles stood as I entered, and Brianna quickly ran to my side. I hugged her and the whole time was ignoring Charles' gaze. Giving in too easily would make our time here go by much faster and I liked it here.

I sat on a couch diagonal to both of them. Tea only lasted around half an hour and we chatted the entire time. They were very curious people. The first moment of silence was seized by Brianna to "try and find some cards" which was intended to be more of "give you two some time alone." It took him a couple of seconds 'til he was next to me. He took my hand in his and began to lightly touch it.

"Your hands are so cold. Would you like a wrap or maybe I can put on a fire?" I shook my head at him and snuggled a little closer to his body, just enough to feel his heat but not enough to touch him. I refused to make eye contact the entire time and I could tell it was annoying him. Much later, Brianna arrived and we played a few rounds of cards. I left late enough that they were comfortable around me but early enough that Charles was wanting more.

Back at the house, AnneMarie and Alex were waiting. They wanted to go hunting and for me to go with them. I agreed and we spent the night out feeding. Antoin wasn't there so we just let go. It was the most fun I'd had since meeting Giovanni.

*****

**Giovanni**

The next day was so incredibly routine, it was downright dull.

I got up. I painted. All day. And at the end of the day, they weren't ready for selling. I would have to wait a day or two to let them dry. So that meant I had no need to go out. I went back to bed.

Then I smelled Roxanna's scent on my bed. I wondered what she could be doing now. I remembered how she first appeared at my door, and what happened afterwards. Those damn pearl clasps…

Next thing I knew I was taking another cold shower. _This isn't good_. This time, the shower wasn't helping. I finally decided I was wasting water, and shut it off. I wrapped my towel around my waist and sat on my bed, thinking.

The light around my curtains slowly changed from black to gray. Looks like today will be a cloudy one. I heard steps coming towards my door, soon followed by an imperious knock.

I rolled my eyes. I got up and opened the door slightly, not at all surprised to see the rather rotund landlord on the other side. "Yes?"

"You haven't paid rent," was all he said.

I blinked. "Yes, I did. I placed it in an envelope and slid it under your door two nights ago."

"Didn't see it. You know what happens if you don't pay up."

For a moment I seriously considered throwing him across the complex, but I heard another set of feet approach. Roxanna stopped a few doors away, observing us.

"Are you certain?" I tried to be patient. "I wrote my unit number on it."

He shook his head. "Pay up."

I sighed. It was going to be one of those times. "All right, all right. Wait." I shut the door so he couldn't see me levitate my wallet into my hands. I counted what I had, and wasn't pleased. His shenanigans would cost me. I took out the appropriate amount of money, opened the door, and handed it to him.

He counted the money- twice- before giving a satisfied nod. "Thank you! Thank you. Pleasure doing business with you." He turned and went back to his unit, barely giving Roxanna a glance. She seemed to press into the wall when he passed.

I sighed. I would need to sell more paintings, and soon.

She was at my door immediately. "May I come in?"

I nodded, waving her inside and closing the door behind her. "What was that all about?" she asked. "Did he just lie about not getting your payment?"

"Most likely." She was dressed simply again- faded pink blouse, deeper pink skirt. The top of her black corset was just visible over the low neckline. I rubbed my face to cover my eyes.

"Then why didn't you protest?" She sounded genuinely confused. I peeked at her face through my fingers. Yes, she was confused.

"It wasn't worth arguing about," I shrugged.

"But he's cheating you out of your money! Money that you actually worked hard for," she added angrily.

I sighed. "Roxanna, there aren't many places I can stay in where my… lifestyle… wouldn't attract any attention. I'm not rich like you or your family- I have to make do with what I can get. Sure, it's not fair, but it's better than living in the wilderness- or worse, being exposed."

She looked at me for a long, hard time. Finally her features softened. "It's just not fair," she whispered. "You're far too nice to be treated that way."

I snickered. "Haven't you heard? The nice guys usually finish last."

She gave me a sad smile, then stepped close. "You're wearing a towel."

I blinked, puzzled. "_Si_."

She stepped even closer. "You're happy to see me."

"Of course I am," I said, still puzzled. "I told you I get lonely."

Her eyes sparkled, and she crushed her body to mine. I felt it then- pressure below my waist. I inhaled sharply.

"I can help you with that," she whispered against my skin. She began touching me, and my skin felt like it was on fire.

I shook my head. "N- no… Roxanna… Please…"

"Let it go, painter," she said. "Just this once, let your body go." She stretched out on her toes to plant a kiss on my lips.

The kisses soon turned more passionate. In between them, I growled "Off."

"What?" she gasped back.

"Clothes." She unbuttoned her blouse and stepped out of her skirt. She pulled me back in for a kiss, and I fumbled with the clasps of her corset. I barked in annoyance.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Damn clasps."

She laughed, then stepped back to undo them. She also added her underwear to the pile on the floor.

I could barely think now- it was a wonder I managed to keep from jumping her at all.

"One more thing," she whispered seductively. She dug a few fingers in between the towel and my skin, and pulled. The towel fell in a heap. "Don't trip now," she teased.

I had a feral grin as I stepped out of the towel, and pulled her to me. I parted her lips with my tongue, and she let me in so I could taste her. She snuck one hand between us and down, and squeezed- I moaned into her mouth, and she attacked back, sending her tongue into mine.

I wasn't sure I could make it to the bed, but I managed. I hovered over her body, and pinned her wrists above her head as I kissed my way down. She writhed under me, moaning all the while. I released my grip so I could just touch her, and she twisted her fingers in my hair, pulling me up so she could kiss me.

Our arms wrapped around each other, and we connected. Heat flooded my senses, driving away any rational thought. We moved against each other, exploring the other, satisfying very primal urges… She moaned my name, and it spurred me into further action. She got me to moan her name, and soon we were beyond intelligible speech.

And some part of me revelled in the fact that I didn't have to hold myself back- that she could take what I gave and give it right back to me. It was a liberating notion. When we peaked, it was like I lost all my senses, seeing nothing but white, feeling nothing but a natural high.

Who knows how long later, we were blissfully tangled together, just basking in the aftermath. She had a smile on her face. I had… something she didn't like. "What's wrong?" she asked, tracing my lips.

How do I explain this without hurting her feelings? "Please do not take this the wrong way," I began. She tensed in my arms. "I just feel like… I cheated on my wife."

To my surprise, she frowned. "Gio, your wife- bless her soul- is long gone. I understand that you loved her with all your being, but you have… needs. It's just natural to seek fulfilment for those needs."

"Is that what we're doing, then?" I asked. "Fulfilling needs?"

It was her turn to shrug. "We are very physical creatures, Giovanni. Even when we were human. Our vampiric nature makes us even more so. I offered a chance to satisfy your physical needs- no more, no less."

I pondered that for a moment. "You really think that?"

"Yes."

"So, what we're doing now… You expect no commitment?"

She shook her head, sending her fiery blond hair every which way. "I don't expect love. But it would be nice to be treated as an equal."

"I think I can do that," I said, smiling. "I mean, I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," she smiled. She snuggled into my chest, one hand tracing my collarbone.

"Er, Roxanna?"

"Please- call me Roxy."

"Roxy, then." I swallowed. "Can… Can I be needy, again?"

She laughed, and kissed me.

"Let it go, painter."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Roxanna**

The sun rose and then hid behind the clouds. This meant I could actually walk the streets today. I wanted to see Giovanni. Today he would paint my portrait. I told the family I was shopping with Brianna and not to expect me back until nightfall.

I strolled down the streets in my pink ensemble, letting my black corset barely show. I enjoyed the looks that people gave me as they saw me. I walked into the hallway of Giovanni's apartment and noticed a man at his door and I heard Giovanni's voice.

"Yes?"

"You haven't paid rent."

"Yes, I did. I placed it in an envelope and slid it under your door two nights ago." I wondered if he had found the money I left him.

"Didn't see it. You know what happens if you don't pay up."

"Are you certain?" He sounded annoyed. "I wrote my unit number on it."

"Pay up."

"All right, all right. Wait." A few minutes later I saw him hand the other man, who by now I guessed was the landlord, some money. He counted the money.

"Thank you! Thank you. Pleasure doing business with you." He turned toward me and I pressed myself against the wall. I didn't want this awful man anywhere near me.

I didn't take long to get to the door. He was just about to close it. "May I come in?" He was shirtless and in only a towel. His body glistened from the water that dripped from his wet hair. I would have called him stunning right now.

He nodded and motioned me in. I wondered if he was as upset as I.

"What was that all about?" I tried to keep my temper under control. "Did he just lie about not getting your payment?"

"Most likely." Why wasn't he angry? He seemed tired and annoyed but not angry at the man.

"Then why didn't you protest?" I was extremely confused. He wouldn't look at me, almost like he was upset with me more than the landlord. I was hurt.

"It wasn't worth arguing about." He just shrugged. Maybe I shouldn't have come.

"But he's cheating you out of your money! Money that you actually worked hard for." I was angry and I knew it was portrayed in my voice. I think I was angrier at him for the way he was acting toward me than I was about the situation earlier.

"Roxanna, there aren't many places I can stay in where my… lifestyle… wouldn't attract any attention. I'm not rich like you or your family- I have to make do with what I can get. Sure, it's not fair, but it's better than living in the wilderness- or worse, being exposed."

Now I felt sorry for him. I had been privileged all of my human and vampire life. He hadn't.

"It's just not fair," I didn't understand how this could happen or he could let it happen. "You're far too nice to be treated that way." I was thankful now for the life I had and continued to live.

"Haven't you heard? The nice guys usually finish last." His mood was a little lighter.

I would take advantage of this moment. I stepped close to his body and smiled up at him. My head tilted back. "You're wearing a towel."

"_Si_." Now it was his turn to look confused.

I stepped closer to him, we were almost touching. I could see his "excitement".  
"You're happy to see me." I was teasing him now.

"Of course I am," I had to stop myself from giggling. It really had been much to long for him. "I told you I get lonely."

His misunderstanding made me want to show him how wonderful a time he could have with me. I stepped closer now, so close that every part of my body was touching a part of his. His breathing was sharp and I was enjoying the affect I was having on him.

"I can help you with that," My voice was sultry and I let my breath touch his skin. I could feel him react when I pressed my palms to his chest and my lips to his collarbone.

"N- no… Roxanna… Please…" His words were completely opposite to what his body's reaction. My desire was building and I wasn't going to let him stop me.

"Let it go, painter," If my body wasn't going to seduce him, my words would. "Just this once, let your body go." I seized the moment and pulled myself onto my toes and up toward his face. My lips touched his, once, twice, until he began to passionately participate. He pulled back, which annoyed me, but my annoyance disappeared quickly.

His breathing was quick as he gruffly told me, "Off."

"What?" I said in between the kisses I placed along his jaw.

"Clothes." I didn't step back far while I unbuttoned my blouse. It had very few buttons and I was thankful for it. My skirt came off easily and the second it was gone I pulled myself to him and kissed him again. His hands went to my back and pressed me harder into his body. His fingers were rough on my back as he tried to help me finish undressing. They were much too large to undo the delicate claps of the black corset I was wearing. He pulled his lips away long enough to grumble.

"Now what?" I asked innocently. I knew, but wanted play along.

"Damn clasps." I giggled at him as my little fingers swiftly undid the clasps within seconds. Today would have been a better day to wear a corset with ties. As I slid it off, I decided the rest of my clothing should go as well. My pile of clothing was growing. I noticed his clothes in a pile away from us. Mine was much larger. I could feel his eyes lustfully watching me. I turned to go to the bed but his arm caught mine and pulled me toward him. That is when I noticed his towel was still on.

"One more thing," My voice was seductive and quiet as my fingers slid between the towel and his skin. His body shivered under my touch as his towel fell to the ground. "Don't trip now." I was teasing him and he was enjoying it. His hand caught my waist as he stepped away from the towel. He was crushing me into him as his tongue danced across my lips. I opened them and he released some of the passion he had been holding back. I decided it was my turn to have some fun. My hand slid between our bodies and down until I found what I had been looking for. I squeezed and was rewarded with his moan. That was my cue. My tongue went into his mouth as his became more aggressive.

He began to force me backward. I wasn't sure if it was toward a wall or the bed. The back of my legs hit the bed as he picked me up and laid me down. His body was hovering above mine as his hands forced my wrists above my head. He was stronger than I, so I didn't try to free them. His lips touched every inch of my body they could find and my body was responding to his ministrations. My breathing was coming out in gasps. His hands released mine and started to roam my body in unison with his lips. I tangled my fingers in his hair and I pulled lightly until his lips were pressing into my own.

His arms pulled my form to his own as I wrapped my arms around him. We were soon truly connected, reveling in each others lustful passions. His lips found my neck and I couldn't hold back. I dug my nails into his back and moaned his name. I decided to repay him and began ministering kisses on his collarbone again. When my name was finally cried, I let go completely, letting my animalistic instincts take over. I was beyond thinking rationally as our bodies moved as one and we continued to explore the other. It was easy being with him for he wasn't breakable.

My mind didn't come back until we were snuggled together, just enjoying the other. I was happy he had finally let go and knew he'd enjoyed me as much as I'd enjoyed him. I moved and placed my chin on my hand and laid it in the middle of his chest. I smiled at him and noticed the look on his face. It wasn't one of joy, bliss, or even satisfaction. It was...

"What's wrong?" I was a bit hurt that he wasn't as happy as I was. I knew he had enjoyed himself. My skills had greatly improved since the last time I was with a vampire and even then I had been great. Did I not satisfy his needs?

He didn't respond right away. "Please do not take this the wrong way," I tried to squiggle out of his arms but he pulled me closer. I was a bit angry. It wasn't as if I had forced him into anything. "I just feel like… I cheated on my wife."

He was too sweet for his own good. "Gio, your wife- bless her soul- is long gone. I understand that you loved her with all your being, but you have… needs. It's just natural to seek fulfilment for those needs." Why didn't he understand that? How could I make him understand?

"Is that what we're doing, then?" He wasn't sure. "Fulfilling needs?"

What had he thought we were doing? He knew what I did for a living. "We are very physical creatures, Giovanni. Even when we were human. Our vampiric nature makes us even more so. I offered a chance to satisfy your physical needs- no more, no less."

He was quiet, mulling the thought over. "You really think that?"

"Yes." I was better now, knowing he wasn't disappointed, just worried.

"So, what we're doing now… You expect no commitment?"

I shook my head and pushed myself up onto my elbow so I could really look at him. "I don't expect love. But it would be nice to be treated as an equal."

"I think I can do that," He was happier now and I smiled at him. "I mean, I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," I laid back down and let my hands touch his skin again. I thought about our experience and his voice broke in to my thoughts. "Er, Roxanna?"

"Please- call me Roxy."

"Roxy, then." He sounded nervous. "Can… Can I be needy, again?"

I was overjoyed to hear him. I laughed and kissed him as I pulled his body onto mine.

"Let it go, painter."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Giovanni**

At first I didn't know if I should be appalled at my behavior, or just accepting of it. Roxy brought out a side of me that I didn't know I had- not even in my few years with Margherita. My wife was human, and thus, fragile. Breakable. Roxy was not human, nor fragile. And she certainly wasn't breakable, despite her appearance.

No- I found myself able to… do things… with her, that I would have never attempted with my wife. And when Roxy cried out my name, I knew I had done something desirable.

By the same token, Roxy was able to do things to me that Margherita never could. For one, Roxy had the strength to push me around, hold me down… She took me places I had never been before, and the realization stirred my basic instincts into action.

And after our last conversation, I had to wonder- was that really all it was? Satisfying each other's needs?

Well, at least on that note, I was highly satisfied.

And so it was with quite a bit of regret that I watched her put her clothes back on, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Antoin will wonder where I am," she said.

I nodded mutely. She had to keep up her pretenses.

"I had a wonderful time," she offered.

I smiled. "I would be lying if I didn't say the same."

She beamed at me, then turned for the door. "Will I see you again?" I asked.

Roxy stopped, danced back to me, and kissed me full on the lips. I started getting into it, despite my intentions, and she smiled against me before pulling back. "Down, painter," she scolded.

"_Si, per__ favore_," I replied, twisting her intentions.

She laughed. "Really, Giovanni, I must go."

I gave up with a sigh. "I know. My apologies."

Shaking her head, she kissed my forehead. "No need to apologize for being human." With a last look at my face, she let herself out of my apartment. I listened as her steps faded into the distance, and then laid back on my bed.

I tried to rationalize what happened today, but failed. It wasn't a day for logic, that was certain. I had given in to a primal, baser version of myself, and instead of feeling dirty about it, the memories brought a fierce heat to my skin. Her scent all over the bed wasn't helping, either.

So, I did what I could do. I took another cold shower.

Some time later, I gathered another five paintings and headed out into town. I chose a different area from the previous nights, selecting a park bench as my shop location. Many couples passed my tonight, and I watched them, walking hand in hand, looking into each others' eyes…

I felt sad. Sad because I had that, with my wife, and could never have it again. But I was also sad that I couldn't offer that to Roxy, and show her how a woman should be treated.

I was brought out of my musings by a young couple who had taken an interest in my European landscapes. Two more couples followed, and sooner than I thought possible, I ran out of paintings to sell.

With a light heart, I headed back home, enough money in my pocket for two weeks of rent- and then some. Arriving at my apartment, I was surprised to see the door ajar. Tensing, I extended my power through the door, feeling for the presence of an intruder.

I felt it then- someone was inside. I tried to ascertain if there was someone with them, when I heard them speak.

"Gio?"

*****

**Roxanna**

I got to the house and announced my arrival. I got no response. I looked around until I saw a note saying Antoin was thirsty. I wondered if they would be feeding on animals tonight. While my mind wandered I slipped into a nightgown. I was never sure why but I enjoyed following the normal human routine of going to sleep at night. I would normally put on a nightgown, comb my hair, lie under the covers and think. That is what I did tonight until I heard the strangest noise.

Something was at my window. I opened the lacy curtains and saw Charles standing on my balcony. I smiled at him and grabbed my house coat. It wouldn't be proper to let him see me in my nightgown. I opened the door and he came in all smiles.

"Were you sleeping?" I looked at the clock and smiled at him. "Sorry." He was fidgeting so I turned and sat on my bed. He just watched me. "I was wondering... Um... Well... I thought you might like to sneak away with me for a few hours tonight. Out of the watchful eyes of Brianna. We have a beautiful rose garden not far from my house and I thought we could go there."

"Shall I change?" His eyes got wide and I giggled. "Never mind- let me just grab a shawl." Shawl in hand, we ran down the back alleys till we were in his yard, and then to the rose garden. We would never be seen.

He sat on a bench and I sat next to him. He took my hand in his and I noticed how different it felt from when Giovanni held my hand. "Your hand is so cold." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in to his side. He laid his cheek on the top of my head and I just listened to him breathe. We stayed like this while he began to ask questions about me. I would soon turn the conversation to him. Before I knew it, we were laughing with each other and all nervousness was gone. I laid my head on his shoulder and his hand touched my chin. His fingers lifted my face so he could see my eyes and I turned them away, playing as if I were shy. He tried again and this time I pulled away and stood.

"Oh dear Charles, do you think I would give you that satisfaction after a couple of hours of talking? I am a lady and deserve to be treated as such." I had a playful tone to my voice. I started to walk away, getting farther into the garden and farther from the exit. After a few steps I began to run and I could hear him laughing and the sound of him running behind me. I wasn't sure how long it took him to catch me but when he did, we were both out of breath. I looked up at him and smiled. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart. Our breathing slowed and he led me back to the bench we had started on.

His arm went around me and I snuggled in close. I looked up at him and before I realized it, I kissed him. He pulled back and looked at me, searching for some response. When none was given he kissed me. This time I let go a bit and kissed him back, my eyes shut and I let myself enjoy it. I pulled away and smiled when he started getting too excited.

"I'm sorry." His words apologized but his eyes said something different.

I smiled at him. "Don't be. It is just that, it is late. My mother and father will notice my absence soon." He nodded and began to lead me home. He left me at the door and I watched him go before I took off to Giovanni's apartment.

I knocked and there was no answer. I forced the door open. I scanned the apartment and looked in every corner before I crumbled to the floor in the one furthest from the door. I wrapped my arms around my legs and cried.

I wasn't sure how long I had been there in that same position, when I heard Giovanni's voice.

"Roxy?" I could hear his confusion. Then I felt his hands on my skin and I moved farther away. He tried again and this time I latched on. I buried my face in his shoulder and began to cry again. I could feel his hands petting my hair and I pulled myself closer to his body. I wanted to forget everything that happened tonight and I knew of only one way I would be able to do that. I pulled my face away from his shoulder and my lips trailed his neck and jaw until I found his lips. I poured all my feelings into that kiss as my hands began to work on lifting off his shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Giovanni**

I was through the door instantly. Roxy was crumpled in the far corner, crying.

_Oh no_. A hundred thoughts ran through my head. Did her father figure out where she'd been? Was she punished? "Roxy?"

She didn't respond. I knelt before her, taking her shoulders gently. She pulled away, but I kept my grip firm, and in her next breath she buried her face in my shoulder.

I tried to soothe her as best I could, running my fingers through her hair, whispering "Shhh, it's okay" into her ear.

Without warning, her sobs changed into deep breaths, and I felt her lips kiss a line up my throat. Her hands flew to my stomach, grabbing the hem of my shirt and tugging it upwards even as her lips met mine and drowned anything I could have said.

It hit me then- whatever made her cry, she had responded by coming to me. She wanted this- no, she _needed_ this. Just as I had needed release.

In that case, manners dictate that I return the favor.

I let her take my shirt off. She rained kisses on my chest as I stripped her nightgown away. _What in blazes is she doing in a nightgown?_

Her hand slid out from between us, and down my pants. My eyes shut at the sensation, and my throat rumbled.

She didn't cease her ministrations as she explored my torso with her free hand, her lips battling with mine. I was starting to lose it, and we'd barely gotten started. "Take them off," she purred in my ear, squeezing me at the same time.

I whimpered like a hungry puppy. "Bed."

"No," she moaned. "Here. Now."

"Not… comfortable."

"I don't care!" she yelled breathlessly.

"I _do_," I rumbled, scooping her up and not-so-ceremoniously dumping her on the bed.

She practically tore off my pants and underwear in her haste. Then she pulled me on top of her, using her skills to push me even further, but I wanted something else. "Wait," I said, propping myself up with my hands.

"What?" she gasped.

I gave her an evil grin. "Turnabout is fair play." And I slid a hand down her body until…

"Aaah!" She writhed, one hand clutching the arm I was propped up on, the other curling around my neck. "Giovanni," she moaned.

I nearly lost it there, but I persevered- I wanted her to experience the release first. Her nails dug into my back as she continued to move under me, her breathing accelerating with each moment, and when it finally happened her eyes shot open and she bit my shoulder, screaming into it.

I yelped at the bite, but stayed still as she hung onto me. Finally she kissed my shoulder, the same spot where she bit me. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's all right," I whispered back.

She brought her lips to my ear. "Thank you."

I kissed her neck.

"Your turn," she added. Before I could respond, she took me in her hand, guiding me into her…

And it was like we had never stopped from earlier today.

*****

**Roxanna**

I was guiding him into me, letting all my pent up feelings out in these moments. Our bodies conformed to each other and we moved in unison. Our actions were as if we had been together longer than just one day. We continued to explore and experiment with the other's body until even our passion couldn't keep us going. We laid on the bed, tangled in the covers, panting and holding each other. I wiggled a little to get more comfortable and his arms wrapped around me tighter. I relished the idea that he really wanted me to stay.

He began to move until I was resituated. One arm was still wrapped around my body and he was propping himself up with that elbow. I was flat on my back and he was looking down at me. My eyes memorized his face as he cupped one cheek in one of his hands. I nuzzled into it, my eyes shut, remembering the feeling.

"Roxy?" His voice was so gentle. I looked at him smiled. "Would you like to go on a little outing with me?"

I knew I should get home but he had sparked my curiosity. "Where to?"

He got a sparkle in his eye. "I would like you to come to the beach with me. We can spend some time in the water. Would you like that?"

I cringed. I'd never been much of a water person unless I needed a bath. "You wouldn't want to go anywhere else?"

There was a slight bit of rejection on his face and then he smiled a mischievous smile as he began kissing my neck. "No. The beach. Is wonderful. You will. Like it. I promise," he said between each kiss.

I giggled and pushed him away. I scooted over a bit so I could really look at him.

"Alright, I will go to the beach with you." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him, before I jumped off the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Giovanni**

We got dressed, and I fixed the lock on my door before leading Roxy out into the dark night. The moon was full, illuminating our way as we sped through dark alleys and side streets, away from town, and towards the coastline.

"Is it far?" she asked, her nightgown billowing around her, giving her the appearance of a phantom.

"Not at this rate," I replied.

We reached the coast in minutes. I led her on a course parallel to it, coming to a promontory that jutted out next to a small beach. There was no obvious way down; I only knew of one way. "Here we are."

She stepped up to the edge. "Do we jump?"

I chuckled. I opened my arms towards her.

She stared at me for a moment, before coming closer. I scooped her up in my arms. "Do you trust me?"

She locked eyes with me. "Yes."

I thought her voice was a little unsteady. "Better hold on tight, then."

Immediately she put her arms around my neck. I kept my gaze on her eyes, gave her a reassuring smile, and stepped off the edge.

Her grip tightened exponentially, and she buried her face in my chest. She even gave a little squeak. It was all a bit comical, so I started to laugh softly.

A second later, she slowly raised her head. "Why are you laughing?" she demanded.

"Look around," I told her.

She did. And she was puzzled. "You stepped off the edge."

"_Si_."

"Why didn't we fall?"

"You're not the only one with an ability." Curious now, she slowly brought her field of vision downward, and gasped when she realized we were floating in midair.

"You can fly?!" she exclaimed.

"No," I grinned. "But pretty close."

Her eyes got impossibly wider as we slowly descended to the sand. I set her down gently, but she refused to let go of me. "How… What… I don't understand."

I smiled at her discomfort. "I can move things with my mind," I explained. "Here, let me show you." I cast my power outward, searching for loose stones. These lifted, floating towards us, and I made them slowly orbit her head.

She reached out for one in wonder, grabbing it as it passed. "That's incredible," she said.

I scattered the stones, and led her towards the water. She cringed again, dropping the stone in her hand. "Um, Gio… I'm not sure about this."

I laughed. "Oh, sure, have sex with a guy she barely knows, walk off the edge of a cliff, no problem. But the ocean…" I shook my head.

She slapped my chest. "Not funny," she scolded, her expression stern. But her lips twitched, spoiling the image.

I stepped back, spreading my arms. I used my power to remove my clothes, piling them on a dry rock.

She hugged herself, biting her lower lip. I extended one hand towards her, raising one eyebrow questioningly. After three seconds of thought, she nodded. I slowly removed her nightgown, slid her underwear off, adding her clothes to the pile.

I reached for her hand, and led her into the water. She was fine until the water hit her chest, then her grip on me tightened. "Hold onto me," I instructed, heading deeper, until only our heads were visible.

Her grip relaxed after a minute. "You know, this feels rather appropriate," she whispered.

"What does?" I whispered back.

She gathered her thoughts. "At times, I feel like I'm adrift on the ocean. Going with the flow, never fighting it. I always do what I'm told. But you- you're like a rock, a place of stability, something I can hold on to while I try to fight the currents." She lifted her eyes to mine.

I sighed. "My wife used to call me that. She called me her rock."

She stroked my face. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

"With all my being." I closed my eyes. "I miss her."

Roxy didn't say anything, just continued touching my face.

"I used to have a cabin near the sea," I began. "I've always loved the ocean, and being in the water helps soothe me whenever I feel agitated. I took her there, early on in our relationship. She was terrified at first- I couldn't really blame her, for she was blind and couldn't see what she was getting into- but I was always there for her to hold. She started calling me her rock- her point of safety.

"When she…" I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud now. "I would return to the ocean, to remember her, and to forget about my loss, if only for a little while."

I kept quiet for a few minutes. Roxy shifted, turning to place her lips on the fading wound on my shoulder. "For what it's worth, I'm very jealous of you."

"_Vero_?" Jealous of me?

"You have both given and received true love," she whispered. "I've never experienced that."

There was a tinge of sorrow in her voice. "And I know you cannot love me," she added, the smile on her lips a stark contrast to the look of her eyes.

She was right, however. "I can make love to you," I whispered, putting my forehead against hers.

Roxy kissed me, briefly. "I know." She patted my cheek.

We both stared at the full moon then, watching it sail across the cloudless sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Roxanna**

"Is it far?" I was worrying and I knew I shouldn't. Honestly, it isn't like the water could hurt me.

"Not at this rate," He was excited and I didn't want to bring him down. A few minutes later we seemed to have arrived. My nerves were getting to me. I saw no way of getting down to the water and the water seemed to never end. Maybe he would let us just stay up here and look at the water.

"Here we are." I looked at him as I walked to the edge.

"Do we jump?" He laughed at me and I gave him an annoyed glare. His arms opened and I wasn't sure why. Then I realized he wanted me to go to him. I stood in front of him as his strong arms cradled my body. Was he going to jump while carrying me? I didn't like that idea either.

"Do you trust me?"

There was no hesitation at all but there was some nervousness. "Yes."

"Better hold on tight, then." My arms wrapped around his neck but my eyes never left his. If I didn't look around at what was going on, I would be fine. In anticipation, I lost eye contact and buried my head into his shoulder, my hair covering any other line of sight I may have had, had my eyes been open. I couldn't hold back and a small noise escaped my lips.

I could feel his body shaking slightly and realized he was laughing at something. I was confused because I couldn't understand what was funny about this situation.

"Why are you laughing?" I barely lifted my head to see his face. I wouldn't let my eyes wander.

"Look around." I wasn't sure if I wanted to- I would just realize how far it is we would have to drop before being on solid ground again. Then there was the ocean and how vast it was. I gathered up my courage and looked over my shoulder, my arms never leaving his neck. I was shocked and confused at what I saw. We weren't on the cliff anymore.

"You stepped off the edge." It wasn't a question, more like I was trying to sort it out in my mind.

"_Si_." He said it so casually, as if he stepped off the edge of a cliff everyday.

"Why didn't we fall?" This was my main problem. I hadn't gone to school much, but I knew of gravity.

"You're not the only one with an ability." His answers weren't helping me understand what was going on. I knew I would have to look down to really make sense of it all. I looked and we were floating, in the air.

"You can fly?!" This was exciting! His power would be so useful and much more fun than mine and even the rest of my family's.

"No." He was just smiling at me. "But pretty close."

I pulled myself in closer and just studied him while I waited for an answer. His arms slowly brought my feet to the ground but I wasn't sure it was safe to let go. I could feel the sand in my toes but if we hadn't been flying...

"How… What… I don't understand." My thoughts were so jumbled I could barely say a comprehensible sentence.

"I can move things with my mind," I wondered if the shock registered on my face. "Here, let me show you." He looked out toward the water and my eyes followed his gaze. There were stones, floating in the air. They moved toward us and I reach out to touch one. It landed in my palm and I rubbed my fingers against its surface.

"That's incredible," I had never seen anything like this. I continued to watch the others float as I held the one in my hand. It amazed me how he could not only make rocks float but he had carried us down from the cliff.

The stones dropped and I felt his hand take my arm off his neck. Before I realized what was happening, he had my free hand in his and was leading me to the water. I dropped the stone and wrapped my hand around his wrist, tugging on his arm. My head was shaking back and forth.

"Um, Gio… I'm not sure about this." I had already told him I didn't like the water and I had meant it.

He laughed at me and I just glared at him. "Oh, sure, have sex with a guy she barely knows, walk off the edge of a cliff, no problem. But the ocean…" He was shaking his head in mockery.

I walked close to him and slapped his chest. I knew I had slapped hard, but I didn't hurt him at all. "Not funny." I was angry but his statement had been funny. It took all my will to not smile at him. I dreaded the water and wasn't getting in it.

He stepped away from me. I thought I had won the argument and let my triumph show. His arms spread again and I shook my head. I wasn't falling for that again. I just stared in amazement as his shirt came off, then the rest of his clothes and his arms never moved. They floated to a rock and just laid there. I looked at his now naked form. He was motioning for me to come to him, his face asking me if I was willing.

My arms wrapped around my body as I took a step toward him and nodded. I closed my eyes and lifted my arms as he undressed me. When I finally opened them, my clothes were next to his. I took his hand and with a deep breath, followed him into the water. At first I was fine but we started getting deeper and then the water barely splashed above my waist. I squeezed his hand and tugged on his arm again.

"Hold onto me." I nodded. I wasn't going to let go. We walked deeper and deeper and soon, I couldn't see anything but his head. I could feel my hair float around me and it tickled my bare body. I shut my eyes and just let the water flow around me, always conscious of Giovanni's presence and that he would be there if I needed him. I lightened my grip on his hand.

My voice cracked and then it was just a whisper. "You know, this feels rather appropriate." I didn't want to ruin the peacefulness of the moment.

"What does?" He was whispering too.

I didn't know how to explain it. I just knew that I could trust him when I couldn't trust anyone else, not Antoin, or AnneMarie, or Alex, not even myself. I ran to him when I was upset over Charles when I should have gone home.

I finally figured out how to word it. "At times, I feel like I'm adrift on the ocean. Going with the flow, never fighting it. I always do what I'm told. But you- you're like a rock, a place of stability, something I can hold on to while I try to fight the currents." I looked up at him to meet his eyes and to make sure he understood.

"My wife used to call me that. She called me her rock." He was in pain and I put my hand to his face, slowly stroking it.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" I knew the answer and it made me envious of her.

"With all my being." His eyes shut and I continued to watch him. "I miss her."

My hand moved up and down the side of his face. The water was reflecting off of him and he looked beautiful. I felt sorry that his wife had never seen him with her eyes.

"I used to have a cabin near the sea, I've always loved the ocean, and being in the water helps soothe me whenever I feel agitated. I took her there, early on in our relationship. She was terrified at first- I couldn't really blame her, for she was blind and couldn't see what she was getting into- but I was always there for her to hold. She started calling me her rock- her point of safety.

"When she…" He looked so vulnerable right now I wanted to find some way to comfort him. "I would return to the ocean, to remember her, and to forget about my loss, if only for a little while."

I didn't know what to say. He had lost his world and no words could change that. I saw the mark I had left on his shoulder and I kissed it. Not seductively- more caring. "For what it's worth, I'm very jealous of you."

"_Vero_?" He was confused and I could imagine he must have thought I was crazy.

"You have both given and received true love," I was quiet as I looked down at the water. It was at times like this I regretted my lifestyle. "I've never experienced that." I tried to lighten the mood. "And I know you cannot love me," I teasingly added.

"I can make love to you," Our foreheads touched and I shut my eyes, preventing the tears that wouldn't come, from falling. I kissed him lightly, "I know." I brought my hand to his cheek and patted it gently. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. We stared out at the moon for some time just enjoying being with each other.

I realized I didn't want this to be how we spent the rest of our night. "So, are you not going to make me swim?" I winked at him, grabbed his hand, and dropped below the water. When I came up, I could see his confusion. I lifted his hand that was still in mine. "I had my rock." He smiled and nodded. I started to get playful and realized how wet my hair was. I shook my head back and forth splashing him with water and then started running away from him, laughing uncontrollably. He caught me and lifted me into the air and set me back into the water. I jumped up and pushed him over, his head going under. Our playful banter continued until we saw the sun begin to rise.

"I should get you home," he said. I begged him not to take me but he insisted. I watched as he lifted our clothes and slipped my nightgown back on. Moments later we were running back to town.

"Will I see you again?" he asked as we stopped outside my house.

I smiled at him. "Of course you will." And with one more kiss and one look back at him I walked in.

AnneMarie was there, waiting, with a scared look in her eyes. "Antoin is furious with you." I looked at her, confused.

"Roxy?!" My head snapped in the direction of the voice. Antoin was leaving the kitchen and anger was written all over him. "Where have you been? Who was that you were with? Was it the painter? Did you not feel the need to tell us what you were planning? I thought we were in this together?" His anger prevented him from talking any longer. I didn't know how to respond so I looked everywhere I could instead of at him. "Well?"

"I want to choose someone other than Charles." My voice could barely be heard.

"So your alternative was the painter? He has no money!" His anger mixed in with his annoyance.

AnneMarie wrapped her arms around me and scowled at her husband. I shrugged her off. I wanted to look stronger than I felt.

"I will _not_ use Charles! I refuse to hurt him or his family. We will have to choose someone-"

Antoin cut me off. "_No._ You chose him and his family is one of the richest in the city!" He stepped closer and put his hand under my chin and lifted my face. Charles had done the same thing just a few hours ago. "It isn't like you to get emotionally involved. You will do as I say and that means you will continue to see Charles and you will stay away from the painter."

I ripped my face out of his grip. "The painter has nothing to do with this! If you will force me to be unhappy and hurt Charles than I will, but you will leave the painter alone." I looked at AnneMarie pleading for her to interject. She misinterpreted my look.

"Antoin, maybe she wants to change him." I could feel her excitement. "Is that it, sweetie? Do you want to keep Charles forever?"

My mouth fell open. How did she interpret all of that to mean I wanted to change Charles?

"No- that isn't what I want! I just don't want to do this anymore. I want to work like everyone else and get money that way! I am done ruining peoples lives." My voice sounded stronger than I expected.

Antoin's fury exploded and he spoke through his teeth. "That is enough! This discussion is over! You will follow through with Charles! I don't care how you feel about him right now. I can guarantee he wouldn't feel the same about you if he knew what you really were."

I looked at AnneMarie and she looked like she wanted to tear him apart. I didn't want to hear anymore, but he persisted.

"If he knew how many men you had shamelessly been with, or that you had stolen from others, he would drop you in seconds and move on to someone better." His words hurt me. He had never spoken like this to me. He'd only ever praised me and treated me like an angel, not some tramp.

He was satisfied with the pain he'd caused me. "Brianna has invited you to do some shopping with her. I suggest you respond soon." With that, he turned and left. I fell to the ground, hardly feeling AnneMarie's hands try to catch me and barely hearing her voice calling for Alex. I watched Alex's feet approach and his arms lifted me and carried me up to my room. He laid me gently on the bed. I refused to look at him, knowing that he had been right all along.

"He is wrong you know." I turned to him and shook my head. He was right. No man could ever truly love me. "No matter what he says, I love you and so does Anne." He leaned down and kissed my cheek then left the room. I buried my head in the pillow and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Giovanni**

I watched Roxy enter the house from the street, not knowing what kind of reception I'd get if they knew she was with me all night. Worse, what kind of reaction she would get. I only hoped that she wouldn't be punished.

I ran back home, shutting the door behind me. Clouds had come in swiftly from the sea, and today promised to be overcast.

I threw my shirt on the bed, levitating my implements as I decided to finish some paintings. However, as I worked, I found myself thinking about Roxy.

_And I know you cannot love me._ She was right, of course. What Roxy and I had was not really love. And yet, we had found in the other someone we could unburden ourselves to- someone with whom we could just be ourselves.

I sighed. I knew that her family had already chosen someone, which meant that they could take action, and soon. And once they did, I would lose touch with her. I wanted to give her something before then. I contemplated giving her a painting, but such a bulky thing wouldn't be easy to carry around- not to mention I was pretty sure her father would destroy it…

Suddenly, I knew what I could give her. I would have to go buy a few things, but…

Minutes later, I was walking around the shopping district. I paid a visit to the woodworker, letting him know what I needed. Not long after, I paid him for his work, and started walking back home. I crossed a street, and stopped on the other side when I spied something familiar: long blonde hair, with a tinge of red in it.

Roxy was out with a human woman, and they were shopping. Her companion was likely related to the family they were working on, but I didn't have eyes for her.

She looked okay- at least, she appeared just fine, smiling and laughing with the girl. I had to be certain. They would have to pass the length of this street, so I casually leaned against the wall in between two stores.

I didn't have to wait long- they hit the store before me, and as they passed, I could tell Roxy had noticed me. When her companion wanted to go into the next store, Roxy told her to go ahead, that she wanted to stay in the fresh air for a few minutes. The moment the human was gone, I whispered, low and fast so that only she could hear: "Are you all right?"

Roxy gave an almost imperceptible nod, then turned to face the street.

"They didn't give you a hard time, did they?"

She was silent for a moment. "Antoin forbade me from seeing you again."

"And what do you want?"

She closed her eyes. "I don't want… that."

"Maybe I should talk to him."

She tensed. "That would not be a good idea."

"I can handle myself."

She shook her head slightly; only I would be able to tell that she had moved at all.

"You're acting soon, I know it." She didn't react. "Please, come see me. I'll have something for you."

Silence. After a minute: "I'll see what I can do."

I sighed, then pushed off the wall and turned to walk home.

*****

**Roxanna**

One of Brianna's servants answered the door almost as soon as I knocked. She showed me to the parlor where Brianna was waiting. She rushed to my side and sat me down on the couch, chattering the whole time. I wasn't sure why we weren't leaving but I wasn't going to question her. My question was answered when Charles entered the room and asked if he could speak to me. I agreed and followed him into an office. There was a tension in the air that I wasn't enjoying.

"Roxy. I need to ask you something." He wouldn't look at me but I nodded anyway. "There is a rumor that you were seen with some painter. Is it true?"

I hadn't realized people of importance had seen Giovanni and me. "It isn't what you think."

He looked at me and his expression was pained. "How could you do this to me? I thought I made my intentions very clear." I walked to him and took his hand. "He is painting a portrait of me, that is all." He still didn't believe me. I took his face in my hands and made him look me in the eyes. "I only want you." I could see it was working because he didn't respond. "The painter is nothing to me."

He pressed his lips to mine and crushed my body against his as he pushed me against the wall. His lips slid to my neck as one of his hands began to lift my dress and the other was drowning in my hair. His fingers were warm on my thigh as he wrapped my leg around his waist. I tangled my fingers in his hair as his lips went to my chest. He was eager and I knew I had made him forget his worries.

"Roxy? Charles?" Brianna's voice sounded down the hallway. Charles pulled away and just stared at me, we were both short of breath now. "I guess I should be going." I went and found Brianna. We were soon on our way to the shopping district.

Our conversation was quite shallow, mostly about the latest fashions from Paris, or the latest high society scandal. We were in front of the most expensive fabric store when I saw him. Giovanni was watching me. I hadn't realized I had stopped walking. "Roxy?" Brianna was tugging on my arm. "Are you alright? Are you coming in?" I smiled at her to reassure her. "Go on in. I am going to stay out here for a few minutes. I am enjoying the fresh air." She didn't hesitate and left me standing in street.

I walked to him and hugged him quickly. He was soon whispering so only I could hear. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. I wasn't lying, I was fine.

"They didn't give you a hard time, did they?"

I didn't want to tell him what had happened. I didn't want to accept it. "Antoin forbade me from seeing you again."

"And what do you want?"

I wasn't sure anymore. I was so used to being told what to want. I never had to decide for myself, until now. I couldn't look him in the eyes so I closed mine. "I don't want… that." I wanted to hug him and him to tell me it was all going to be fine. That he would never let that happen.

"Maybe I should talk to him." I felt my body tense at the words.

"That would not be a good idea." I could just imagine the way Antoin would act if this lowly painter tried to discuss his decisions. No- I wouldn't allow that to happen.

"I can handle myself." I barely shook my head, just enough to get the point across. I didn't want to attract much attention. I wished we could have had this conversation in his apartment so I could tell him all my worries.

"You're acting soon, I know it." His voice was calm. "Please, come see me. I'll have something for you." I nodded and with that he turned and left. I wondered if he had the same feeling of dread as I when he thought of me attacking Charles. I took a deep breath and entered the store. Brianna had been waiting for me so she could show me the most adorable fabric she had found.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Roxanna**

"I will be back soon, I promise. Charles didn't say how long we would be out so it might be all night." I winked at AnneMarie so she could catch my meaning. She laughed as I left the house. I walked all the way to Charles house, knocked, and opened the door. They were out tonight and I knew they would be. I slipped through the back door and began the walk to Giovanni's apartment. Had Antoin been watching, he would think I was with Charles now. Relief flooded my body.

I knocked on Giovanni's door. I was paranoid and kept looking up and down the hallway. The door finally opened and I threw my arms around his neck not waiting for an invitation into the room.

*****

**Giovanni**

I chuckled- Roxy's enthusiastic greeting was quite welcome. She pulled herself up, touching her lips to mine, and we kissed for a long moment. When she drew back, she had a wide smile. "Good evening."

"_Buona sera,_ my little charmer." I pulled her into my apartment, shutting the door with my power. "I'm glad you came."

"I am too." She kissed my cheek once more and then danced out of my reach. "Okay, painter- you said you had something for me. What is it?"

"Patience," I chided. "All in good time." I waved my brushes and palette away, setting them down on the floor.

She pouted. "I'm afraid I don't have much of that, tonight."

"And that's exactly why I asked you to come." I walked over to an easel, one holding a much smaller piece of canvas than my usual paintings, and waved for her to join me. "This is what I wanted you to have."

I observed her reaction as she took the painting in.

It was an ocean view, night, with a full moon sailing in the sky. Beneath it, a pale figure broke the water's surface, her hair arcing back as she tosses her head. The hair was blonde, almost the same shade of her skin, with a solitary strand of red running through its length. "I couldn't get your hair just right," I explained. "And I wanted to get this done right away, so I apologize for that. If you like, I can change it."

She hugged me suddenly. "It's perfect!" she exclaimed, her eyes brilliant with joy. "I love it, Giovanni. Thank you."

"_Di niente_. I should thank you, for everything. I'm glad you love it." I signed the painting with my usual mark- a stylized "G." "There. Now it's yours."

She held onto my arm, staring at the painting. "But- how will I carry it?"

"In this." I levitated a section of bamboo that was just over a foot long. "I asked a favor of the woodworker, and had him turn this into a case." I demonstrated how the top of the case opened, and I carefully rolled the painting and inserted it, closing the case tightly. "It's small, and hopefully won't attract any attention."

She took the case from me, running her fingers along its length. "I don't know what to say, Giovanni. I've… I've never had anyone give something to me freely."

I shook my head, smiling at her. "You don't need to say anything. Your expression is more than enough."

The look on her face suddenly changed. It was elated, then pained. Sad, then determined. Roxy walked up to me, put her hands on my chest, and kissed me.

So I kissed back. I wasn't expecting anything, but she started touching my chest, searching for something. I moaned as she found it. "Wait, Roxy," I breathed. She just kissed my jaw, moving down my throat. "Isn't your family acting soon?"

"Yes." She kissed my chest.

"Shouldn't you be going home, then?"

"Yes." She squeezed again, earning her another moan.

"Do we have time for this?" I gasped. She responded by unfastening my pants.

"I'll make time," she growled.

And that was all it took for me to throw myself into the act.

Hours later, she had put her clothes back on, and I put on just my pants. I had more paintings to work on, anyhow. She took the bamboo case and hid it somewhere in her dress. "Where did you put it?" I asked, confused.

"Now, now," she said, waving a finger in the air. "There are some secrets only women can know."

I laughed.

I saw her out, walking with her to the street. "I suppose you'll be moving on soon, after…"

She nodded. "I don't know where we'll end up next. Antoin usually makes that decision. And we try not to hit the same places twice."

"Understandable." I looked up at the full moon, and sighed. "I am glad to have met you, Roxanna. I do wish we will meet each other again, someday."

"I wish for the same thing as well," she smiled. "And I too am glad to have met you, Giovanni." Suddenly her eyes hardened. "Gio, I beg of you- please do not interfere with Antoin's plans."

I blinked. "I wasn't planning on doing such a thing."

She frowned. "Promise me."

"All right- I promise not to interfere."

"Thank you." She looked relieved.

"Now may I ask what that was about?"

She turned her gaze downward, contemplating something. "I just don't want you and Antoin fighting or anything."

"I can take care of myself, Roxy."

"You don't know them!" she cried. "You don't know him," she added, much more softly.

I wanted to tell her not to worry about me, but I figured it would only make her worry more. "There won't be any time for that, anyway. You're acting soon, right? You'll probably be gone by this time tomorrow night."

I tried not to put any regret in my tone, but she saw through it. "Ah, Giovanni." She reached out and cupped my cheek.

I shut my eyes, took a deep breath. "I told myself I shouldn't be sad, but I can't help it." I stared into her amber eyes. "Just… Promise me you'll take care of yourself, _per favore_."

She patted my cheek. "I promise."

I gave her a smile. "Go. I'm sure Antoin is waiting for you."

"Oh, he's been waiting all right."

Roxy gasped, whirling towards the speaker. I raised my eyes, knowing at once that it was Antoin. "Fancy meeting you here, painter," he sneered. "May I ask you what you're doing with my daughter?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Roxanna**

I tried to take a breath so I could speak but I wasn't able to do so. I looked at Giovanni and my eyes pleaded with him to stay calm, then I looked at Antoin. He took a step closer to us and I felt the fear flood through my entire body. He would hurt Giovanni if it was needed.

"Painter, I asked you a question." His voice was arrogant and it confused me. I expected it to be condescending or angry but not arrogant.

"Antoin- don't do this!" I was yelling as I moved in front of Giovanni. I was now between the both of them, not that it would help anything. They could both move me out of the way with no effort. Giovanni put his hands on my shoulders and gently moved me to the side and behind him. Fury flashed in Antoin's eyes at the implication that I needed to be protected from him.

"_Signore_, I did not mean to interfere. Please, understand that your daughter and I are just friends and I have no intention of interfering in your lives." Giovanni's voice was calm yet sure. This made me even more worried that he wasn't afraid of Antoin.

"Whether you wanted to interfere or not, you still have." Antoin's eyes went from Giovanni's face to mine which was peeking around the side of Giovanni's body. "Roxy, I thought I told you to stay away him. Did you think I was just kidding with you? He is bad news, baby. He just wants you because you are beautiful and rich. He is poor and knows you are impressionable."

I shook my head rapidly. "No- that isn't true and you know it!" I could barely speak as I hid behind Giovanni's body. I laid my head on his back.

Antoin crouched, looking like he was ready to pounce and tear Giovanni's head off. "Let go of my daughter. I will make your life hell if you don't let her go right now."

"I believe that is Roxy's decision. I am not forcing her to stay but I will protect her as long as she wants me to." His body never moved. I noticed a flash of something out of the corner of my eye as Alex appeared next to Antoin. They nodded at each other and I heard whistles.

"Over here! He is over here!" Alex was screaming and waving someone over. Five policemen appeared around the corner. "That is him. He is the one." He pointed at Giovanni.

One of them stepped in front of Giovanni and noticed me. "Sir, these two gentlemen are accusing you of raping this young woman. We need-"

I cut the officer off. "_No_! He didn't!"

The officer didn't take a second glance at me. "We need to search your apartment. Will you allow this or will we have to arrest you?"

Giovanni motioned them on and Antoin winked at me. I glared at him then looked to Alex. I wasn't sure what his part in all of this was. Alex came to me and pulled me away from Giovanni and into his arms as if he was protecting me.

We went up to Giovanni's apartment and the officers scattered. They all gathered in the middle of the room; one was holding one of my nightgowns. I felt sick as the realization hit me.

The officer, still holding my gown, pointed to something on it. There were blood spots all over it. The chief came over to me with a regretful look in his eyes. "Miss, I have to ask you a hard question. Please answer truthfully. Did this man take advantage of you?" I looked at him, then to Giovanni, then to Antoin. My head shook. "No, he would never hurt me."

Antoin's voice filled the room. "He has manipulated her! Made her think he didn't hurt her! Can't you see she is scared out of her mind! She isn't thinking correctly. This man is guilty- how could you even question that?" He came to me and took me from Alex. He buried my head in his chest. I tried to push away but he overpowered me.

"Alex, please take Roxy home. She needs to be with her mother." The chief nodded and Alex was soon pulling me out the door. I screamed Giovanni's name the whole time it took us to get to the street. I couldn't resist any longer and I fell into a heap onto the street. Alex picked me up and carried me the rest of the way home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Giovanni**

I stared at the nightgown the officer held up. The blood wasn't human, I could smell that much- but they probably wouldn't care. Antoin likely bribed them, too.

"We'll take care of this, sir," one of the policemen told him. "Unless you need anything else?"

"No, thank you. Please see to it that he is dealt with appropriately." Antoin turned and gave me a sneer before leaving. I nearly rushed out after him- how dare he accuse me of raping Roxy. I could still hear the echoes of her screaming my name as she was taken away by her… brother, I could only assume.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The same policeman who spoke with Antoin spoke to me now.

I had to think fast. It didn't look good for me, the poor painter with a rich man's daughter. And Roxy did look frail enough for someone my size to boss around. I could only imagine what was going on in these humans' minds. "I will do whatever you ask. But first, would you mind if I put a shirt on?"

He blinked, taken off-guard by my request. He waved me on. "Fine. But be quick about it."

"Thank you." I went to retrieve my shirt on the bed, taking my time buttoning it up. Even with my back turned, I could tell where each of them stood. I didn't like being forced to use my power in such a manner, but there was little choice.

I cast my power through the room. They all started clutching their throats as I squeezed their airways. One by one, they dropped to the floor, unconscious. I listened, making sure they were still breathing, hearts beating, before turning to the task at hand.

I rushed through my apartment, disassembling frames and folding up easels, rolling up canvas, packing everything into a box. I put my meager belongings into a large bag, and covered my wife's portrait in paper before putting her into my canvas pouch.

I stopped, taking in the apartment. The closet and drawers were bare, as was the bathroom. The bed was stripped. The floor was pristine- I had collected even the papers I'd laid down to catch the paint drippings. I grabbed the nightgown used as "evidence" of my deed from the passed-out officer, and stepped over their bodies on my way to the door. Casting one last look at the room that had been my home for the past few months, I ran out into the night.

I was halfway to the city limits when I stopped. I shouldn't have, but I did. And I mentally berated myself, for I knew why.

I wanted to see her at least one more time- make sure she was okay.

_Just think about it_. They would make their move soon- likely the following night. I just needed to find a spot to lay low until then. And I knew just the place.

I sped off again, heading towards the coastline. Antoin would never think of looking for me there.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Roxanna**

Tonight was the night. I was dreading it even more with every minute that went by, every minute that made me that much closer to hurting people I cared about. I was in front of my vanity primping for my last day with Brianna and last evening with Charles. I could picture the faces of those who would go home tomorrow to nothing. A knock sounded on the door and interrupted my thoughts.

"Roxy, you ready to head out?" Alex's voice was hesitant for I still hadn't forgiven him for planting the evidence in Giovanni's apartment. I opened the door and slid by him, not looking at him. He was going to play games with Brianna, Charles, and me so we would be equally matched.

Outside was cloudy yet still warm, perfect for the outdoor games ahead. Charles and Brianna were waiting for us and their faces were joyful as they spotted us. I greeted Brianna right before Alex whisked her away to go choose their croquet colors. I held on to Charles' elbow as we caught up.

Croquet didn't last long; somehow it turned into a game of tag. Sometime after I hit Charles ball off the field and into a bush and after Alex won, it ended up being girls against boys, which was hardly fair. The boys quickly caught us and we separated. Alex and Brianna went to the rose garden and Charles told me he wanted to show me something. His large hands covered my eyes as he led me to the surprise.

When he freed my eyes I looked around the room. The walls were covered in paintings and portraits, there were shelves filled with books, and sculptures that were gorgeous.

He stared at me and smiled. "Do you like it?"

I nodded and went to a sculpture of a woman holding a child; my fingers traced the child's face. "It is beautiful. Thank you for showing me."

I was in awe. This had to have taken generations to acquire. I looked over at him and he was shaking his head. "There is more."

My excitement was building as he went to a hidden safe. I watched his fingers and memorized the combination. The door opened and he pulled a box out from between three other boxes. When he opened it, it was full of jewelry. Rubies, pearls, diamonds, emeralds, they were all here. He took a ring out wiped it on his shirt.

"My mother's mother used to tuck me into bed and tell me that one day I would find a woman I loved so much that I would spend my life with her and when I did, I would give her the most gorgeous ring to prove it." His eyes were sparkling at the memory when he looked at me. He took my hand in his. "Roxy, I found that woman." He became nervous. "I've talked to your father and he has given me his blessing."

I took his face in my heads and looked deep into his eyes. "I can't think of anyone I would rather marry than you."

He slid the ring on my finger and kissed me. I hadn't planned on allowing this to happen but I couldn't imagine leaving him and not having anything to remember him by. Our lips and bodies didn't leave each other until Alex and Brianna came to look for us a couple of hours later. My hair was a mess and his shirt was still untucked when they opened the door. They glanced at us then each other and smiled.

Charles told them of the engagement and Brianna went squealing down the stairs to tell her mother. Alex played his part well and hugged the both of us. "Antoin will be happy," was all he whispered in my ear. The dread filled my body again as I took hold of Charles arm to go and see his parents.

*****

**Giovanni**

I spent the day in a little cave. It was impossible to spot from the cliff, and the sunlight didn't make it in far enough to strike me. Though, as a precaution, I moved a large rock to partially seal the entrance.

Stuck there, I had nothing to do but think. Wonder if Roxy was all right. What I would do if she wasn't. Why the hell I even cared.

_Because she's still a good person inside_.

I sighed. That much was obvious. I wondered if she would ever break away from her family. I entertained the thought of taking her with me for a minute, then shook my head. I would never be able to give her the same kind of life that she's used to, nor could I ever actually _love_ her.

My hand went unconsciously to stroke the canvas pouch. Yes, she was the reason why I couldn't love Roxy that way. But I had to believe that she might find someone someday, and she had to be around for that to happen.

All I needed to do was make sure their plan went off without a hitch, and that Roxy was all right. She wouldn't even need to see me. As long as I spotted her, that would be enough.

I whiled the rest of the day away wondering where to go next. I had heard bad things about the South, so I decided to stick to the northern part of the continent. There were supposedly a lot of lakes in the area, too.

And so I made plans while waiting for the sun to set.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Giovanni**

When the last of the sun's rays peeked through the entrance, I got ready.

I put on a completely-black outfit: shirt, pants, socks, shoes… I had no weapons but I didn't need any of that. I went through my box and grabbed a tube of black paint, smearing it over my face.

Reminding myself that I was just there to observe and make sure Roxy was okay, I shifted the rock so I could get by it. I returned it, then leapt partway up the cliff, propelling myself the rest of the way with my power. Once my feet hit the top, I was running.

*****

**Roxanna**

It was time. I knew it would come eventually- I just hadn't expected to be so emotionally involved. I played with the diamond on my finger and remembered how happy Charles and his family were when we announced the engagement. Right now, he was probably telling all his friends and waiting for me to arrive so he could show me off. I wished I could be there. I knew I didn't really love Charles but I did care for him. For the last few hours I had toyed with the idea of changing him just so I wouldn't have to follow through with this.

AnneMarie put her hand on my back. My thoughts had brought me to a complete stop and Antoin was getting annoyed. I started walking again and it didn't take long for us to arrive at our destination.

The house was dark but we could still see. I stood in the doorway just taking it all in while everyone else got straight to work.

"Roxy dear- we need you to get started." AnneMarie was carrying a pile of china vases in one arm and a basket of silverware in the other. I knew that I was jeopardizing our family by just standing here.

I went upstairs to the room Charles had shown me. I went to the safe and opened it with ease. I pulled the four boxes out and opened them out of curiosity. One was full of stock and bank papers, the other three were all jewelry. I slid them into the large bag I was carrying and moved on to the paintings. Some were too large to fit so I carried them. I would have to come back for the rest. I ran out the back door and out into the wilderness. We had chosen a deserted cabin to stash it all in. This was my routine that I kept for the next hour along with the rest of the family.

"Roxy? Roxy are you here?" I felt like my world was moving in slow motion. Charles was here, with my family, while we were raiding his home. I ran down the stairs and ran straight into him. His arms wrapped around me as he hit the ground. My hand covered his mouth so he couldn't make a noise. He stood up, still holding me, and his eyes were asking me what was going on.

I pushed him into a closet and uncovered his mouth. "You can't be here. You have to leave now." I was pleading with everything I had.

He pressed me to his chest and started running his fingers in my hair. "Shhh" was all I could hear. I clung to him until I remembered the danger he was in. I opened the closet door and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me and out the door to lead to the rose garden.

"Roxy! What are you doing?!" I jumped at the sound of Antoin's voice. Charles turned to look at Antoin and then at me. I jumped in front of him protectively. "Antoin, leave him alone. He knows nothing!"

Antoin's expression turned furious and he ran over to me and pushed me away from Charles. He took Charles' shoulders in his hands and his mouth went toward his neck.

I leapt up and rammed into Antoin's arm, shoving him away from Charles. Charles fell to the ground and I stood over him. "I said leave him alone." My voice was shaky but I wasn't going to let Antoin hurt him.

Antoin stalked over to me, balling his hands from all the rage. "How dare you disobey me, girl!" His hand came up and slapped me across the face. I screamed from the pain and fell to the ground from the amount of force he had put into it. The shock of it prevented me from standing and I knew there was no way I could save Charles now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Giovanni**

I watched Roxy and her family systemically loot the residence. I should stop them, but I had promised her that I wouldn't interfere- and I intended to keep that promise.

Besides- no one seemed to have noticed me floating over it all.

Roxy looked fine- she didn't seem like she was hurt or anything of the sort, so I was thankful. I started floating away when I heard someone call out her name.

"Roxy!" It wasn't a voice I was familiar with.

I couldn't see her. Suddenly she darted out the back door, running towards the garden, with a man in tow. Human- must be Charles. But why is she taking him?

"What are you doing?!" Antoin. He had spotted them.

"Antoin, leave him alone. He knows nothing!" Roxy.

Suddenly Antoin shoved Roxy away and aimed a bite at Charles' throat.

Before I could act, Roxy very deliberately ran into Antoin's arms, pushing him away from Charles' now prone figure. "I said leave him alone." Her voice was shaky, but she stood firm. I mentally applauded her bravery.

Then the moment I had been dreading arrived. "How dare you disobey me girl!" Antoin yelled, and struck Roxy across the face so hard she spun and fell to the ground.

Red colored my vision. How dare he lay a hand on her- his daughter! He made for Charles, striking his head and knocking him out.

Before he could do much more, I dropped to the ground before him and aimed a kick at his midsection, sending him flying against the house. He hit a wall, which gave under the impact. His eyes were practically glowing with rage. "_You!_"

"Yes, me." I regarded him through narrow eyes. "How dare you strike her down."

"She's my daughter- I do as I please!" he cried, at the same time as Roxy moaned "Gio- you promised!"

I angled my head down towards her, but kept my eyes on Antoin. "You also promised to take care of yourself. You could have stopped him from hitting you, Roxanna. Besides, I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to save the human."

"He's mine!" Antoin roared, pulling himself out of the wall.

"Not so fast." I hurled him back against the wall with my power. His eyes were now wide with shock. "I said I wouldn't interfere. Take what you will, but the human goes with me." When he didn't respond, I knelt to pick up Charles' unconscious form. "I trust we won't meet again after this," I said to Antoin, and then I spared a quick glance at Roxy. She looked about ready to cry. "Farewell."

I ran down the street, hefting Charles on my shoulder, heading for a hospital. I chose the one further away from his residence; I did not want to attract the attention of authorities, for Roxy's sake. I left him on the street in front of their main entrance, and waited to be sure someone spotted him.

Then I ran back to his home. They were emptying the last of the items when I got back. I saw Roxy through a window, and I leapt up to it and inside.

It was a woman's room. Roxy gasped and turned towards me, hands full of jewelry. She relaxed when she realized it was me, and dashed to bury her face in my chest. I held her tightly, caressing the cheek that Antoin had struck. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing compared to what I'll feel later." She drew back to look me in the face. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About never seeing us again?"

I sighed. "Personally I have no intention to see your dear father again." Her lips twisted into a grimace as I said that. "However- you, I most certainly hope I will get to see again, one of these days."

"I hope so too, painter." She raised herself on her toes to plant a kiss on my lips. "One for the road?"

I smiled. "Thank you, my little charmer." I let her go. "Take care." I spared one more look at her, and leapt out the window.

I heard her family calling for her, and watched as they gathered outside the house from my lofty vantage point. Antoin then doused the house with gasoline, and set it on fire. He gave Roxy a hard glare, but seemed to think better of it as he led the others away.

I watched the house burn down, hoping foolishly that Roxy would reappear. When people started to gather around the house, I decided it was time to go.

Running towards the coastline, I made my decision: I would go north, then make my way west. I got to the cave, collected my things, and ran over the water.


	21. Epilogue: Roxanna

**Epilogue: Roxanna**

My head rested on the arm of the fainting couch set in the middle of my bedroom. I was exhausted from the party we had attended last night. My head turned sideways and I noticed the back of my gown was touching the floor. I gathered it around my legs and just held it in my hands. The white silk under the cream lace made my pale skin look even paler. I had received many comments on both the gown and my skin tonight. A hair pin poked the back of my head and I sat up and let my hair down. The curls flowed down my back and I began to brush them.

There was a knock at my door. "Roxy."

"Come in." I responded, pushing my hair back. Alex walked in followed by Antoin and AnneMarie. "We are going hunting. Would you like to come?"

I looked into Alex's eyes and noticed how dark they had gotten. I knew tonight had been hard for him, but he had struggled through it. A small smile appeared on my face and I shook my head. "Not tonight." I could see his disappointment but knew he understood.

"Roxy, you need to hunt. It has been too long and I wouldn't want you to hurt anyone because you refused our offer." Antoin's eyes were dark but his tone made them seem darker.

"Please, let me stay." I was pleading now. I had just spent hours being paraded around and I didn't want to hunt now. "I don't slip up and you know it. I can go much longer than you without hunting." His hand came up and I cowered back. The look on my face must have worried AnneMarie for she took his hand and led him away. I waited until I heard the door shut, then I relaxed.

I thought back to the last time Antoin had raised his hand at me. It was two years ago at the home of a man named Charles. My mind went to Giovanni and then to the painting that I had hidden away. I went to the drawer of my vanity and pulled the little painting out of its case. My fingers ran over the woman and then down the stripe of red in her hair. I stared for nearly an hour, remembering my time with him.

I started to roll the picture back up and noticed something strange. There was writing on the back. I unrolled it and flipped it over.

"_I hope that you will remain safe and that one day, we will meet again, my little charmer. G_"

There was an address underneath that made me decide to write to him.

_Giovanni, _

_Had I noticed your message on the back of your gift earlier, I would have written sooner. I don't believe words can express how I long to see you again. I think often of our time together and look at your painting as much as possible. _

_We have just arrived in Boston and I love it here. The city is magnificent and the society is amazing. I have been to a ball or party of some kind every night this week._

It sounded much too formal. I crumpled the paper and began again.

_My dearest painter, _

_I miss you immensely. It has been hard these past years to not have you near. So much has happened and I wish I could run to your apartment and tell you. _

_Antoin has finally moved us down to Boston. It is a wonderful place and everyone always seems happy. My engagement to a young man was announced last night and a grand party was thrown in our names. The ceremony will be held next month and we will be leaving soon after. I have been placing all my energy into the wedding plans. Alex and I will be having a joint wedding. His fiancée is wonderful and he will change her on their wedding night. I am overjoyed at finally having a sister. Hopefully someday you can meet her. You would like her and she would be a wonderful subject for a painting. _

_I hope you are doing well and continuing to paint. Maybe someday I will run into you on the streets. I am in desperate need of a fall landscape. _

_With all my love, your little charmer, Roxy. _

I brought the paper to my chest and then kissed next to my name. I addressed the envelope and ran down stairs to our mail slot. The postman would take it in the morning.

"Roxy? We are home." I went to go find my family, knowing that I would see Giovanni again.


	22. Epilogue: Giovanni

**Epilogue: Giovanni**

I stared out at the park. Maple leaves were falling in the brisk breeze, creating swirling lines of reds and golds. The trees themselves were beautiful, and from my vantage point I could include a small playground on the painting I was working on.

My hand absently brushed the telegram in my coat pocket. I had received a letter apparently, and I had given them the address to my current apartment here in Canada. It was surrounded by the park on one side, and a lake on the other- almost perfect for my desires. The landlord was an elderly woman who didn't ask too many questions, and I was grateful that she was also quite honest.

I was still able to make money with my paintings. Inspirational spots abounded, and on yet another plus side I didn't have to range too far to find food. I had also managed to add to my meager selection of clothes, so I would look less like a starving artist and more like… an artist who's just down on his luck.

I contemplated whether there was much difference between the two.

I packed up my easel and carried the painting back to my apartment. I greeted my landlord as she busied herself behind a desk in the lobby. She caught my attention, waving an envelope at me. "This came for you today," she said.

"_Grazie_." I took the envelope from her and headed to my unit. As usual, I had lined the floor with paper, and multiple easels held paintings in various stages of completion. I added the painting I brought to the mix.

Finally my curiosity got the better of me, and I turned my attention to the letter. The address listed Boston, but it was the name that spurred me to open it.

_My dearest painter, _

_I miss you immensely. It has been hard these past years to not have you near. So much has happened and I wish I could run to your apartment and tell you. _

_Antoin has finally moved us down to Boston. It is a wonderful place and everyone always seems happy. My engagement to a young man was announced last night and a grand party was thrown in our names. The ceremony will be held next month and we will be leaving soon after. I have been placing all my energy into the wedding plans. Alex and I will be having a joint wedding. His fiancée is wonderful and he will change her on their wedding night. I am overjoyed at finally having a sister. Hopefully someday you can meet her. You would like her and she would be a wonderful subject for a painting. _

_I hope you are doing well and continuing to paint. Maybe someday I will run into you on the streets. I am in desperate need of a fall landscape. _

_With all my love, your little charmer, Roxy. _

I nearly cried out in joy- Roxy was alive and well. I brought the paper to my face, and I could smell her sweet scent.

I sighed, remembering our brief encounters. Then I looked at the letter again. She said she needed a fall landscape.

I turned to the painting I brought in. I had intended to sell it, but I made a decision to keep it. One day I was sure we would meet again, and then I could give it to her.

The idea brightened my day considerably.


End file.
